Mad About The Boy
by Din's Rage
Summary: Vegas, baby! Well not quite. Old Vegas ain't got shit on New Vegas and everyone in New Vegas has got shit on everyone. To put it plain - Vegas and the Mojave Wasteland ain't for the faint hearted. Good thing the jack of all trades, AJ, isn't. Set in Fallout New Vegas, Rated M for smut, language, violence, rock n' roll...basically everything. F!Courier/Benny, slight AU.
1. In Ol' Spanish Lace

Hey, well, this is my first chapter & entry ever to . So, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: In Ol' Spanish Lace

Life in Freeside was as eventful as any life being lived in a gang-ridden slum would be; eventful. Not today, though. The Atomic Wrangler was quiet; of course, it usually was around nine in the morning. Only people in were the chronic gamblers, the lonely shmucks who couldn't get into the Strip and Beatrix's zany client who had a thing for cowboy Ghouls and rotting flesh.

There was another patron in, however. Buckling up her belt and sighing heavily, AJ was descending the stairs that led to the second floor rooms with a scantily clad Santiago in tow. James Garret snorted and shook his head, absently fixing his cuff links; he placed both his hands on the counter just as AJ was approaching,

"I thought you'd lost your taste for the 'Mexico Way', eh, AJ?"

"Shut it, Garret." Snapped AJ, her pale face looked tired. Probably up all night, concluded James with a wry smile while he watched AJ and Santiago turn to one another.

"Well, my pretty flower, my darling, when should Santiago next expect you?" Said Santiago, his fake Spanish accent was strong; AJ shrugged and waved a hand. "Dunno', Santiago. Just get outta' my face." Santiago's dark eyes twinkled and he gave AJ a shallow bow,

"As you wish, babe, so I'll see you tomorrow evening."

It wasn't a question. AJ averted her eyes as she tied her green bandanna around her head and straightened her goggles. Feigning nonchalance, the blonde retorted,

"Maybe, now beat it."

With that the man whore turned and sauntered away. AJ shivered and turned to the knowing face of James Garret who was beaming at her. "Oh, what?" Asked AJ hotly as she took a stool and Garret handed the woman her usual, a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"Nothin'."

James lied and began to wipe down the bar as AJ poured herself a shot and choked the brown liquid down. She growled as the liquor lifted her from her grogginess and set her a little straighter. After another few moments, James looked over at her and clapped his hands together making AJ jump with fright,

"Jeez, what the hell?" She barked and Garret pointed a finger at her, "Forgot to tell ya', you got a letter just this mornin'" AJ nodded, "Oh, right. That's fine, who's it from and for god's sake don't scare me like that, asshole!" Garret snickered as he plucked the letter from behind the bar.

"Dunno' who it's from, but the post mark's Primm.

AJ sat up and cocked an eyebrow, "Primm? Damn, wondered when ol' Johnson would write." AJ held out her hand, frowning when James Garret still held the letter between his thumb and index finger. "The fuck? Gimme' the letter, then." Garret sucked in a breath and looked torn, "Well, that's just it, kiddo. Me n' France, we're not running a damn B and B, you get me?" AJ blinked blearily and shrugged,

"What're you getting at?"

James rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle of whiskey back as AJ fumed, "Hey!" Reaching for her holster, AJ drew her Hunting Revolver named, Bubba, and aimed it at James Garret. "Whoa, now, AJ, what ya' gonna' do with that?" AJ was belligerent, her eyes foggy. "Dunno yet. Maybe I'll shoot you for takin' my breakfast away." Garret laughed and waved his hand, "Peace, you crazy bitch." AJ lowered Bubba and sat back down and Garret returned the bottle. Taking a swig, AJ slurred, "Alright, talk plainly, James. Why won't you gimme my letter?" James shrugged, and retorted honestly, "Look, we like you, me and Francine, but...Well, the last time you did us any work was extorting those outstanding tabs and getting Beatrix and Santiago. Let's face it, you've had the most use out of the Spaniard and Beatrix only has that one weirdo client!"

AJ threw up her hands, "Oh, for fuck's sake! Me and Santiago, listen, I'm only doin' him cos' I'm too busy to have any real fucking relationships! And as for Beatrix, well, her usual's happy as Larry, so what's the fuckin' issue? What, you want me to slip into some bondage and pay my way? Well, no way!"

Garret was perplexed by her outburst before bursting into a fit of laughter as AJ grumbled. When the suited man finally sobered, he ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed deeply before addressing AJ. "Alright, for a start, no one questions why the hell you fuck Santiago. I actually had you pegged for a lady who deserved a little better, but that's neither here nor there. You got Caleb's old room and tab because you're reliable, AJ, but recently you've been slackin'. As for Beatrix, one client aint' enough, we need more, AJ. We're not even stayin' afloat." AJ sighed,

"So what d'ya want, then? Y'know my job description covers a wide expanse."

James Garret nodded, his wide-set jaw clenched – as it usually did when he talked business. "Yeah, I know that," AJ ticked them off on her fingers, "Larceny, burglary, mercenary, courier, assassin, lock breaker, extorter, and muscle. To name a few." Garret chuckled and leaned forward on his elbows, "Yep, well, none of them." AJ leaned forward too, "Oh?"

"You left out pimp."

James stipulated with a crooked grin and AJ leaned back. "Oh, yeah...that." James bobbed his head, "Uh huh. Now, listen, cos' I want this done pronto. You do this; I'll give you Primm's letter. Don't and you're cut off – Francine's words, not mine." AJ sighed and gently banged her head off the bar, "You guys..." She began maudlin, "You...Guys...Are...So...Cold." She said each word between thuds before turning her big hazel eyes on James, who was cocking an eyebrow at her,

"You done?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, sorry. So, who wants what and from who...or what?" James dipped his head and rubbed his hands together, "Okay, here's the deal, y'know Bea's client, the Fucking Weirdo?" AJ nodded, "Sure, everyone knows the Fucking Weirdo."

"Well, he seems to have gone off...Ghouls." AJ held her hand up to her face, "Oh that sucks, poor Bea...she'll take that hard. You think it's fucking nutty that I'll sleep with Santiago, well, pal, you try finding some other weirdo who'll shag a Ghoul!" James held up a hand to silence her, "Yeah, that's not the point. Bea stops bringing in caps; she can take her rotting ass someplace else! She's only as good as how much caps she makes, you get me? Now, recently her client-"

"The Fucking Weirdo."

AJ interjected making Garret close his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, him. Now, recently he seems to have gone off Ghouls, and now he's looking for something more...Clerical." AJ's mouth was full of whiskey as she raised her eyebrows, "Clerical?" She rasped, the whiskey making her voice hoarse. "Yep, clerical. Get this, he wants a sex bot...A fucking sex bot! Can you believe it!?" AJ was silent before shaking her head,

"Naw, I can believe that...But, where'm I 'sposed to get a sex bot? What, ya' want me to ask Mr. House? Maybe he can make one." She laughed then, throwing back her head and slamming her empty whiskey bottle on the bar, "Can I have another scotch?!" James Garret was stoic,

"You're drinking whiskey."

AJ shrugged, "Poop, shit. It's the same stuff, Garret. Just get me one for the road." Garret shook his head, "Nope. That was your last one on the house, now you gotta' go to work. Go and speak to Mick and Ralph, maybe they'll know." AJ's eyes were wide, "What, you mean no more hooch for me?" Garret's face was blank, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, now get out and find me a sex bot!"

At that AJ giggled and slid from her stool. Garret watched anxiously as AJ stumbled gingerly out of the Atomic Wrangler Casino.


	2. Automation

Chapter 2: Automation

Freeside was just as quiet in the mornings as the Atomic Wrangler, not many squatters hung about the Garret and Van Graff haunts, the Van Gaff's ran the plasma weapon bracket, the Silver Rush just across the road from the Atomic Wrangler. AJ nodded at their door guard as she walked out of the street. She sighed annoyed when she spotted the Atomic Wrangler's crier, Bailey. Being a crier, Bailey had one of the most annoying voices in Freeside, if not the most annoying voice in the whole of New Vegas. AJ did her best to try and get past the skimpy crier without being spotted,

"Oh, my god! AJ! Where've you been hiding?!"

AJ felt her blood curdle as she peeked over and stared at Bailey, "Oh, yeah, Bail. Hi." Bailey smiled prettily and beckoned her over; AJ rolled her eyes and stalked over. "How's tricks, Bailey?" Asked AJ bored and Bailey responded in an enthusiastic drone,

"Yeah, it's been good! It won't be long now until I'm on the Strip! Y'know, I think those Omertas are gonna' hire me for sure! One of them said they'd pay for my passport and everything! He was sooo handsome, AJ!"

AJ's brow snapped together, "The Omertas? Bail, you know they run the Gomorrah? The Casino?" Bailey bobbed her head, curls bouncing wildly around her pretty face, "Yeah! Isn't that awesome! I'm gonna' be a dancer...Hey, AJ..." AJ looked at her, Bailey's face was earnest and she ducked her head, "Hey, I know you've been on the Strip...what's it like?" AJ's own face was blank, shrugging; the blonde absently fixed her holster that was digging into her leg before answering. Bailey's face was eager,

"It's nice, a girl of your disposition and...Wit, will love it."

Bailey beamed, "Oh, thanks AJ! Well, better get back to work before Francine comes out here and tans my hide for slacking off." AJ nodded and turned away, "Happy trails." She called to the crier as she waltzed away, "Idiot." AJ muttered once Bailey was out of earshot. She heard the crier faintly as she headed towards East Freeside,

"Feeling thirsty? Hungry? Horny? Come to the Atomic Wrangler!"

The roads through East Freeside were particularly ugly in AJ's opinion, she wasn't much pleased to see squatters lying everywhere – most of 'em dog tired, starving and grubby looking. All of the squatters were NCR civilians, the locals – like herself – most of 'em were blind to the squatter's misery. AJ was in agreement, if they wanted to fall under NCR protection, well, those idiots would see what came of that. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. AJ grew angry as she thought of the NCR, the biggest thieves in Mojave, the great NCR, what a joke, she thought.

Kicking a random foot that was jutting out of an alleyway, AJ heard a grunt, "People gotta' walk here, idiot, move your feet off the road!" AJ spat, and the old squatter glared up at her, "You'll get your comeuppance!" AJ snorted, "Doubt it, old timer. Only folk like you get that." The old squatter watched her as she walked towards Mick and Ralph's, spitting on the ground she walked on in her wake.

Finally AJ was upon Mick and Ralph's, it was a poky little auto shop, ammo and guns were the main priority, but they sold bits and bobs, little bits of shine that might be useful to somebody. AJ had found most of their wares very useful in her career as a mercenary. Getting repairs on her guns and armour and such. AJ was not surprised to see the local Jet pusher, Dixon, hanging around outside. His scored face lit up when he saw her approach,

"Well, well..." He began smoothly. AJ was a good customer of his, "If it isn't AJ. You still slugging it for the Garrets? Heard about your trip into the Strip," AJ frowned and Dixon said in mockery,

"Poor Caleb, eh?" He chuckled before dissolving into a fit of coughing. "You should lay off that Jet," AJ advised as Dixon wiped some vile saliva from his mouth, "Oho, rich coming from you. So, speaking of Jet, you want any? It'll keep you goin' and you look tired, pal." AJ shrugged her usual response and handed him twenty caps.

"Much obliged, AJ. Have a good day now." AJ barged past the grimy man, "Yeah, whatever, Dixon. Just watch you don't get jumped by those squatters for your gear." Dixon began to cackle again as AJ made her way into Mick and Ralph's, her head was pounding – the whiskey was beginning to wear off. Groaning, AJ rang the bell on the counter. Nothing. She rang it again, more aggressively this time.

Nothing again.

"What the hell?!" AJ growled and threw herself over the counter, her legs in the air and bellowed, "Hey! Mick! Ralph! Pair of fucking nerds! You gotta' damn customer! Get your asses down here!" Leaning back, AJ muttered, "Unbelievable." There was a clamour and suddenly Ralph appeared, his face flushed, "Oh, AJ, sorry 'bout that. W-what can I do for you today?" AJ was surely, "Can you get me...An IV?" Ralph was confused and frowned, "An IV...For what? And what the hell would you need an IV for?" AJ looked at him squarely and complained, "Because I have the worst hangover, why else?" Ralph relaxed and laughed, producing a bottle of whiskey, he got two shot glasses and poured them both drinks.

"Thanking you, Ralph." AJ said with a wry grin before swallowing the shot with Ralph. They both shivered and had another and then a third before Ralph said, "So," He swept away the shot glasses and whiskey as AJ shook her head to clear it, "what can I do for you today?" AJ flashed a smile at him, making the Asian man blush, "Okay, I need something, and it's a little weird."

"Alright, what?" Asked Ralph, leaning forward. AJ leaned in too and said in a clandestine voice, "Ralph, can you – in any way – get me a...sex bot?" There was silence. Until Ralph cleared his throat,

"A sex bot?"

"Sex bot, yeah."

"Really?"

AJ frowned, "Why would I make this up? It's not for me, if that's what you're thinking. It's for the Fucking Weirdo." Suddenly Ralph's face cracked into a smile, "Oh, right, the Fucking Weirdo, of course. The Ghoul's client in the Atomic Wrangler?" AJ shrugged and nodded, "Who else?" Ralph bobbed his head and rubbed his chin as he thought. AJ shuffled as she waited on Ralph, "Well?" She pushed impatiently.

"Hmm, I dunno' where you'll get a sex bot, if I'm honest, AJ...but," AJ nodded at him, "'But...'" She prompted and Ralph clapped his hands, "Well, you could try Cerulean Robotics, but they've been closed down for, well, ages now. The whole place is overrun with damn critters; maybe they'll have what you're lookin' for." AJ folded her arms and nodded as she thought,

"Okay, thanks, Ralphie." He nodded, "No problem. Anything else?" AJ stepped over to the wall and absently gazed at the posters that decorated the place,

"Yeah, can you make me a...robot brain?" Ralph cocked an eyebrow, "A robot brain?" AJ waved her hand impatiently, "Yup, well, I dunno' like a sex personality chip-thing, if I do find a sex bot, surely it'll need to be configured or something. Look, I don't know what you dorks call it, but something that'll make it more...forthcoming." Ralph was looking moody now, his arms folded over his wiry frame, his jet black hair was tucked behind his ears, "A holotape?" AJ clapped, "Yes! That's what I meant! See, that's why you're a geek and I'm not, get me?"

With a sigh, Ralph nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, come back tomorrow and get it." AJ smiled again, she giggled when Ralph blushed again. "Thanks Ralphie, you're a diamond." See you tomorrow." Ralph waved, "Yeah, sure, see ya', AJ." With that AJ left the shop and Ralph returned to work.


	3. Easy Lover

This chapter's rated M, so yeah. Smut & stuff, & I'm I the only one who was raging that I had to contend with Santiago instead of Ben! He would have been much better, but no! Silly Bethesda!

* * *

Chapter 3: Easy Lover

AJ puffed on a cigarette as she made her way back to the Wrangler, the walk was long and boring. It always was. AJ was really beginning to loath Freeside, once the place had been bouncin', now, it was a fuckin' husk of a place. Urchins ran around the streets riot, ugly-ass squatters cloggin' up the place, deadbeats falling about the Wrangler and roads spewing bile and talking shit. The worst thing was just over the big walls, and on the other side of the gates; was another life. Lights, action, excitement; the New Vegas Strip. AJ sighed thinking about it. She loved the place, but suffice it to say, New Vegas didn't have much love for a Freeside gutter rat like herself.

She'd been on the Strip once, to kill that mongrel bounty hunter, Caleb. What a chump that guy had been. He'd underestimated little AJ, and of course, most idiots did. She was short, not a tall woman. Pretty and petite, she knew how to exercise feminine wiles; a toss of her golden blonde hair, a flick of her hazel eyes from underneath her thick eyelashes. Yep, fucking textbook sluttiness. AJ knew all that shit. Not that she liked to use it, she found it far more satisfying to get what she wanted from pointing a gun at a person, stealing it by jumping through a window, taking it from right outta' their pockets. She wasn't much for seductiveness, but found that she could harness a hard on like any prospector harnesses ruins to find their old bits of shine.

It was just coming up for noon. AJ took a last puff of her cigarette before pinging it away and exhaling the satisfying smoke. She was about an hour away from the Wrangler. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a little kid chasing after a huge rat, she balked. Rats were disgusting.

"Hey, kid!" She hollered and the kid looked her way without stopping the chase, "Yeah?!" AJ pointed at the big hulking rat and shouted, "That rat yours?" The boy nodded and called back, "Sure is, we're having rat tonight." AJ rolled her eyes at the filthy little kid and watched as he kept chasing the rat,

"Well hurry up and fucking catch it, then!" The boy stopped to regain breath. "I've been chasing it all day!" AJ chuckled and drew Bubba, the boy gasped and backed away.

"Relax, kid. I'm just sorting you some breakfast."

Suddenly a bang erupted and the boy cheered as the rat shot forward, a bullet in its side. The boy beamed as AJ returned Bubba to her hip,

"Voila! Bon appetite, kid." Said AJ, "Now you can stop running around like a fucking shmuck." The kid's eyes were bright and he ran towards his prize, "Thanks, lady!" He cried as he ran off and AJ nodded. Time to get back home, she decided and resumed her walk.

It was a cold day, AJ pulled her pinkish hooded jacket closer and tugged her bandanna down further to warm her head. The whole place wreaked of smoke, the East of Freeside was the worst for it. AJ had gagged when she and her Pop had first come here, but she'd got used to it after the years. As she thought of her Pop, her thoughts soon drifted to the letter Garret had for her. From Primm. It had to be from Johnson; she wasn't friendly enough with anyone else in that town for them to write to her. Hopefully it's a job, she thought. She needed a break from Freeside, and Primm was quite nice. No doubt ol' Johnson would tell her off for being a stranger the last few months, but the digs with the Garrets had been better than those with the Mojave Express.

It hadn't been easy coming back to Freeside after a few years out slummin' for jobs out in the Wasteland, but when AJ came back, she'd come back quietly. No noise. That wasn't her style. She knew she had some pull with James, so she'd slipped in quietly to collect her favour, which was simple enough, the Garret's needed dirty work doing, they already had a golden boy in Caleb, so AJ was on the bottom rung. Francine liked her though, she liked that AJ was no nonsense, no dancing around the subject. Then, when AJ started getting a cut of Caleb's jobs, the bearded bastard had made off with the Garret's money – just as AJ had intended him to. She'd usurped him by taking over his patch; she'd made sure that he saw that she was close with James, and that Francine had a soft spot for her. That only set to fuel his jealousy. After he fled, the Garret's had ordered AJ to take him out, it was easy pickings. Getting back the cash from Caleb's cold dead body was satisfying; he'd been pushing her around for months. Bullying her and offering her a 'good time' as he put it. AJ just watched and waited, schemed and bided her time until it was time to pounce. In the end it was her who bested him. Her who got his digs, his money, his work and his hat. She was at a loose end now, though.

This wasn't all that AJ wanted, she wanted more. She craved something bigger than Freeside. Bigger than the slim pickings, the squabbling gangs, she wanted in on the Strip, and she could do it. Damn it, she would do it, but her stupid passport was gone. Sold when she'd been too low on chips and too drunk to care. AJ hated herself for that. She hated that she needed a fix just to get through the day without cutting her own throat out. Freeside was that depressing, but the people around Freeside seemed to like her well enough. She was one of those mercenaries people knew that when they hired her; they would get results. She was reliable and resourceful and didn't take the shit when it came to her cut and she was known for doing some jobs for free, depending on who was asking. All in all, she was a standout hire, but jobs were scarce these days, that's why she hadn't punched James and told him to keep Primm's letter. She needed this job.

AJ was shaken from her lamenting when she heard someone call out to her. Turning, she cocked an eyebrow and squinted from behind her goggles. A man was waving at her, "Over here!" He called and AJ sneakily slid her switchblade from her boot before shouting back, "I'm coming!" The man nodded and ran down an alleyway, and AJ followed. She could hear more footsteps behind her; did they think she was stupid? Of course they did, idiots always think they're smarter than what they really are. AJ stopped when the dark-skinned man turned around, "Hey," He greeted brightly. "I wanted to show you something!"

AJ tensed as she followed to where he was pointing; behind a dumpster laid the body of a dead squatter. The old squatter from earlier, AJ frowned. Got your comeuppance then, eh? She thought bitterly and turned to the thug before her, cocking her head, she asked,

"Friend of yours?"

The man shook his head, "Nah, friend of yours, cos' you're gonna' be joinin' him!"

AJ grunted when she felt two others grab her arms; she was too quick for one of them, though and drew her switchblade and ran it along his cheek. He screamed and bellowed, "Stupid, fucking bitch!" And threw a punch at her which landed, throwing her back into the other one. She gnashed her teeth as he bear hugged her around the shoulders to subdue her while their leader moved towards her with a meat cleaver. Pushing herself back, AJ kicked the leader in the chest and fell back on the one who had her. She landed on him and gripped her switchblade tight as she plunged it into his throat.

The thug spluttered and gurgled while the others all called out curses. AJ yelped when the leader with the meat cleaver sliced her arm, blood trickled out immediately and AJ's frown deepened, yanking the blade free of the thug's neck, she whirled around and threw the blade at the leader and it struck him in the left eye. He cried out as he went down, blood pouring from his ruined eye. AJ was barely quick enough to draw Bubba and pertly shoot the one she'd sliced across the face. He went down soundlessly, dead before he even hit the ground.

AJ was panting when all fell silent. Cradling her bleeding arm, adrenalin was pulsing through her. "Whoo!" She cheered to herself, "What a rush." Getting to her feet, she ripped some of the leader's shirt and tied it around the wound he had inflicted on her. Looting them all for anything of value, she was surprised that they actually had caps on them. She didn't dwell and quickly took herself away from the scene, making her way back to the Wrangler.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Asked James as AJ stumbled in the door of the Atomic Wrangler. Her face was white, whiter than normal. Dark shadows were under her eyes, and her goggles were dangling from her hand. Blood soaked through the sleeve of her left arm. Francine cursed and barked,

"Well, help her, then, you idiot!" James nodded and nimbly jumped over the bar and was up at AJ's side. She leaned on him and joked, "Ooh, look at you, jumping over the bar for me!" She giggled and James frowned, "What happened?" He asked again as he led AJ to a seat,

"Got into a fight." AJ explained shortly. "Ambushed me in an alley, one of 'em got me on the arm with a meat cleaver." Francine tutted and exclaimed, "A meat cleaver!" AJ nodded, dumping her goggles on the bar. Within moments Santiago was there, his gasped and asked,

"Oh my, what happened to you, my dear?"

AJ didn't even look at him, and instead turned to James. "James, get him away from me, or so help me, god, I will kill him." James nodded, and from beside AJ, Old Ben, moved forward and gripped her good arm gently. "I'll take you up to your room. Francine, can I get a needle, some whiskey-"

"Yes, Francine, whiskey would be great!" AJ said through gritted teeth, blood loss was kicking in. Old Ben gave her a sidelong glance before continuing,

"Some whiskey to clean the wound, some thread and a bandage, please?"

Francine nodded, "Sure, Ben. Take her up to her room. James, get Santiago outta' here."

AJ hissed in pain as Old Ben sewed her up. Thread was poking out of his mouth and his face was stern with concentration.

"Thanks for this, Ben. I owe you." Said AJ as she took a swig of whiskey. The man frowned and grunted, "It's fine, but stop movin'." AJ rasped, "Sorry." Old Ben snatched the whiskey from AJ's hand deftly and poured it over the stitched wound.

"You're lucky," Said Ben and AJ scoffed, "Yeah, so lucky. I mean I wish he'd taken my whole arm off!" Ben chuckled warmly and began to bandage the wound, "Sarcasm, it's your way, eh, AJ? No, what I meant was, that it could have been a whole lot worse." AJ nodded and conceded, "Yeah, I know..." Ben was careful not to look at her when he commented, "Can't help but think you went out there lookin' for that fight, though." Without realising, AJ was nodding,

"Yeah...I was, I just hate this fucking place, Ben." Ben looked up as AJ continued in a monotone, "Hate my lot, hate this room, and hate that prick, Santiago..." Ben quietly cut the bandage and got up as AJ rested her head in her hands and confessed, "Oh, fuck, I hate myself..." There was silence as Ben packed away the needle and thread. Passing her back the whiskey, AJ nodded her thanks and drank deep from the bottle. "Why do I do it, Ben?" She asked suddenly, and Ben turned back again, his face blank, "Sorry?" AJ's eyes were blurring, "This," She said, motioning with her arms,

"Why do I run around like a rat, living like a nomad, fucking sleeping with a slimy twit and have not one thing to show for my life?"

Ben sighed and sat down beside her, "Well," AJ held up her hand and cut him off, "And you can spare me the fucking Uncle Tom routine. You've lived and yet here you are in the exact same place as me,"

At that a bark of laughter escaped Ben and he slapped his knee, "Well aren't you quick? I was just gonna' say the exact same thing to you." Despite herself, AJ smirked and shrugged, "Sorry just had a bad day." She passed him the whiskey and Ben took a drink before passing it back.

"Maybe you just need to take another direction in life. Get out of Freeside for a bit, do a bit of travelling?" AJ joked, "You trying to get rid of me, Ben?" He chuckled, "No, but anyone can see you need out for a spell." AJ sighed, "It's not for me, is it? Freeside?" Ben shook his head, "No, I don't think so." Another pause ensued before AJ got to her feet and walked over to the drawer, lighting a cigarette, she asked Old Ben,

"So, you working at the Wrangler now, you old deviant?"

Ben laughed and stood up too, "Yeah, money's good and James said something about me doing my bit for the lonely sows of Freeside." He smiled wryly, "I was led to understand that you dealt with the Garret's vice operations, and I know James Garret couldn't come up with an eloquent proposal for all the caps in New Vegas, so, I take it that was your doing?" AJ giggled,

"Of course, I had stuff to do today and last night I had a discreet talk with James, threw some ideas out there, good to see that one of them stuck. You're a real gentleman, Ben. Fucking miles out of that twit, Santiago's league." With that she put out her cigarette and nodded at the bandage, "Thanks again, Ben. Really." Ben bowed his head and rubbed his hands together, "It's no problem...AJ, are you sure you're alright?"

AJ's shoulders slumped, and she hung her head, "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I think you're right, Ben. I think I will get out of Freeside for a while." Ben nodded and watched as she shook herself and nodded, "Yeah, I think I have to." Ben was moved when he saw a tear creep out from under AJ's eyelashes, with a click of his tongue, he shook his head and moved closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Hey, now, it's alright." AJ sniffed and pulled away, "Sorry...I must look quite pathetic, huh?" Ben shook his head again and wiped her cheek, "It's not pathetic...Going to East Freeside to pick a fight with three guys, that's pathetic." AJ laughed and looked up at him,

He was an older man, late thirties or early forties. At his temples silver sparkled there and a black goatee decorated his chin. Old Ben was well-travelled and well-spoken, educated and smooth. AJ had always liked him; he was the first one to warn her not to go near the gates that led to the Strip lest she be shot by the security robots guarding them. She'd only been young then, and even all that time ago, he had still been called Old Ben, so she doubted whether the nickname had anything to do with his age. He didn't look old at all; he was handsome and charming, very kind and had a gentleness about him that Freeside hadn't buffed off him.

For a moment they stood there, both not saying anything. It was Ben who moved first, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the mouth. AJ responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he slid one arm around her waist and the other found her hair. His kiss was tantalizing, AJ had remembered Ben telling her about his various past jobs, one of which was being an escort. He had always said that he was good at his job, AJ would soon find out. Running his hand from her waist, Ben sensually cupped her breast and his other hand left her hair and gently felt her neck.

AJ's breath hitched as he turned her and pushed her gently back towards the queen sized bed. Without breaking, he got rid of his grey suit jacket and his hands were on her waist again, pulling her closer, not roughly or impatiently. AJ was impressed. Usually within a minute most men had a hand right up her skirt – not that she wore skirts. Pulling away from him, she smiled provocatively and gently pulled off his tie and watched as the smooth fabric slipped away. Going up on the balls of her feet, she gripped his collar and kissed him hotly again, her tongue grazing his. In a sudden burst of passing, while she was on her tip toes, Ben gripped her and lifted her effortlessly onto his hips and carried her over to the bed.

AJ moaned as he draped over her and kissed her deeply on the mouth, and rubbed her breasts. Her nipples were pert and hard through the fabric of her tank top, Ben slid a hand under her back, making her arch and removed it promptly with skilled hands. AJ smiled at that, and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his smooth and unsurprisingly hard chest and stomach.

"Full of surprises, Ben."

AJ uttered as he growled and kissed her neck, sending tingles down her spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her attention was waning to the growing wetness between her legs. Her back arched even more when she felt his hardness press up against her. She moaned again when he licked her ear lobe and all the way down her neck to her breasts. Removing the bra was child's play and it made her giggle when he simply threw it away like a old bit of wire. Cupping the supple and sensitive flesh, Ben began to suck and tweak her nipples. AJ sighed and bucked while he was at work. Suddenly wriggling under him, she moved so she could kiss him again, and flipped him so he was on his back. She straddled him in earnest then, giving him a look at her body,

Pale and slim with taught arm muscle, the physique of a sharpshooter. Her stomach flat and toned, she grinded him while planting a kiss on him as she fiddled with his belt. Once his trousers were removed, AJ leaned down to take him in her mouth, but Ben stopped her with no word and pulled her up closer, AJ's confusion was silenced as he kissed her and ran his hand along her ribcage, down her waist before finally stopping and he inserted a finger into her. AJ's groan was stifled by his mouth, and she bore down, enjoying his touch. The liquid heat was building, and Ben sensed it. Setting AJ down on the bed he positioned himself behind her, and lifted one of her smooth white legs. AJ closed her eyes and waited until she felt him enter her and gasped when he did, but his clever hands were already alleviating the shock and his fingers brushed and teased her bud making her moan and writhe in pleasure.

Pushing herself back, AJ let her head fall back and fell into Ben as he pumped in and out of her, when finally they had both abated; they were covered in a sheen of sweat and panting eagerly. There was not much to be said, as Ben turned her and kissed her quietly and deeply, 'rousing her again, but she was too tired to do anything and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Gettin' Down To It

Chapter 4: Gettin' Down To It

Benny Gecko sat with his eyes firmly on the floor of his casino, The Tops. He always had to watch the damn finks who'd try to count, the bandits that cheated. Next to him sat his right-hand man, Swank. Plucking a cigarette from a pack on the table in front of him, he produced his clipper lighter and lit the cigarette. The smoke billowed from his mouth and nose, and with a flick of his wrist, the lighter was gone and replacing it was a small glass of scotch on the rocks. Sipping the cool liquid, Benny raised his eyebrows. It was the good stuff. Of course it was. The floor was full of talent tonight, real pretty dames. Big spending gals, who looked like they were all built sturdy enough for the Ben-man, each one that waltzed past, Benny agreed with himself, that, yes, he would take the time to get to know any of them better.

Duty called, though. As much as he'd like to act the punk and ditch the work and descend upon the floor and the unsuspecting babes, he couldn't. His attention was diverted from the floor and the skirt for a moment when he saw one of his men walk towards him at a brisk pace.

"Boss, there's a message here for you."

Benny frowned, and took another drag of his cigarette, "Who from?" The man shook his head, "Not too sure, but the post mark's Primm." With that Benny put out his cigarette and glanced at the blank envelope. Plucking it from the man's fingers, Benny glanced at it with a cocked eyebrow, "Primm?"

Getting to his feet, Benny said to Swank, "Floor's yours, baby, gotta' take a quick message upstairs." Swank nodded as Benny slapped his shoulder good naturedly, "You got it, boss." Tucking the message into his breast pocket, Benny's heart thudded. This had to be it! Fuckin' A! This had to be! Benny slipped into the elevator, winking at a pretty brunette in a green dress; she blushed prettily and looked away. Benny made a note of her beautiful ass, and hoped she'd be around later. The minute he was sure that this message was what he thought it was; there'd be cause for some celebration.

The next day when AJ woke up Ben was gone. She was happy of that, she didn't want to have to explain to anyone what she was going to be doing today. Well anyone besides James – he'd need to know. She lay in bed for most of the morning, running her plan over and over in her head before peeking out of her room door and beckoning James up to her room. James Garret entered cautiously and folded his arms, watching AJ as she sat pertly cross legged on the bed, fully clothed, her goggles sat beside her on the bed. James spoke first,

"You get that...sex bot, then?"

AJ nodded, "It's as good as done, all I gotta' do is go and get it, take it to Mick and Ralph's to install the holo-whatever and hey presto! You got yourself a little sex machine for the Fucking Weirdo." James nodded impressed, "You certainly don't disappoint," AJ nodded, "And I always deliver." James laughed then and offered her a cigarette, which she accepted and the two shared it, AJ smoked it down to the middle before passing it to James.

"Okay, listen." Said AJ, and James stiffened, "What is it?" AJ lips trembled as she spoke, she was wringing her hands to keep 'em still before she blurted out, "I'm gettin' out of Freeside...I-I need out." James' brow puckered, "You're leaving again?" He asked as AJ bowed her head, "what, you gonna' become a prospector?" He joked and AJ chuckled mirthlessly, "No, just gonna' get away for a bit, but I need that letter from Primm."

James nodded and produced it from his back pocket, "Oh, oh, yeah right, sure." AJ frowned and took the slightly creased envelope from his outstretched hand, "You've kept it on you the whole time?" James nodded and shrugged, "Couldn't be too careful, AJ." He explained. Fair enough, thought AJ. If she had been James, she'd have done the same, especially if it concerned herself. AJ knew how slippery she could be. Finally with a nod, AJ said to James, "I'm not gonna' be here tonight, either..." James was surprised, folding his arms; he bit his bottom lip as he regarded her sternly,

"So what you mean is you're leaving today." He deduced coldly. AJ blinked and countered, "No. I'm leaving tonight, I still gotta' go and get the robot, don't I? Y'know, it is remarkable what little faith you have in me, Garret!" James laughed then and eyed her, "Yeah, I know...Okay, so when should the Fucking Weirdo expect his...mechanical temptress?" AJ's eyes widened before a snort of laughter escaped her, "Poetic..." She said as she contemplated. Getting to her feet, she looked over at James and said, "Mid, maybe late afternoon at the latest. Surely he can make do with Bea until then, if not, tell him his fucking blue balls are the very least of my troubles."

Kissin', it was the only one sappy thing Benny didn't mind doing, rather, he kinda' enjoyed it. The soft moans that went in to it, the way it seemed to just _rile_ a broad up. In fact, it wasn't really kissing he enjoyed, more the response he got when he was doin' it. The brunette with the nice ass was getting right in to it. Benny shivered to think what she'd be like when he got her on his bed. This one was a real tiger. The only thing Benny loved more than a willing woman was a willing woman who was putting just as much effort in to it as he was. This babe was certainly doing that.

Benny took pride in his prowess, and not one dame he'd nailed needed to do anything herself. He always finished them; he was the head honcho after all. Why shouldn't any broad that took his eye not get the Tops? Benny was of the opinion that when a dame needed some R and R, you give her it; you never know when the favour would be needed in return. Guys who took women and only got themselves off were finks in his opinion, where was the fun in screwin' a broad when she was givin' you false cap? Benny sighed into the kiss and gripped her lovely dark brown hair, brushing a lock away from her flushing skin to nibble at her neck. He felt her hitch. That was another thing the girls liked, they liked the build up. Guys, given the chance; quick and rough, that's the protocol. Benny preferred drawing it out, watching the dames as they closed their eyes and let their pretty heads loll back and just fall into it.

"Are you ready for the tops?"

He asked her huskily, his lips brushing her ear lobe. She simply moaned in response. That was good enough for him. The morning, though. That was a different story. Benny never paid a broad much notice in the morning, or rather, he handed them over to Swank and he saw them right. Some breakfast, a little pampering. Maybe even some chips so they could stay another night if they _really_ made an impression; that was seldom, however. Shucking on his jacket, Benny sighed content. The morning was upon him and he had places to be, this note he had in his pocket making him shiver just as much as any good bout of hey-hey. Casting a glance over the sleeping brunette in his bed, his mouth curved into a wry smile before heading for the door and swaggering down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Good night, boss?" One of the attendants asked as Benny straightened his suit jacket and admired the chequered design. "Like you wouldn't believe, baby." He responded with a wink and the attendant shook his head with a smile before taking them down to the casino floor.

"Mornin, Swank, my man."

Greeted Benny cheerfully as he fixed his cuff links, Swank looked up from the front desk and bowed his head, "Mornin, boss." Rubbing his hands together, Benny peeped over the desk and asked in a hushed tone, "You wanna' deal with the pretty I got upstairs? Just, I have stuff to do today, gotta' meeting to attend, dig?" Swank nodded, "Sure, boss. No problem. Anything else?" Benny nodded, "Yeah, have room service up there to spruce the place up for when I get back, and uh, some breakfast. That'd be a treat."

"Back?" Swank enquired, and Benny nodded absently as he fiddled around in his breast pocket for a pen to sign the billing for last night's show. "Yeah, like I said, gotta' meeting, might turn into a weekender, dig?" Swank bobbed his head, "Say no more, boss. Alright, breakfast is on its way and room service'll be up once I deal with the dolly." Benny smiled cheekily and praised, "You're a diamond, Swank. No special treatment for this one, dig? Just surf and turf."

With that Swank nodded and watched as Benny strolled through the big double doors and into the restaurant to get his breakfast, hair combed and immaculate in Vegas polish.

* * *

Reviews are lahv.


	5. Accidents Will Happen

Chapter 5: Accidents Will Happen

"_Gotta' treat the desert kindly, kid. She won't molly-coddle you; you get lost, she'll eat you up. No second chances. No back tracking. So for the love of God, stay on the highway, comprende?" _

AJ shivered in the cold desert air, night had fallen on her second day on the road from New Vegas to Primm. It was freezing, her Pops' words still echoed in her head; he'd been a tough old bastard. Took her in when her own father had bailed, but living with Pops had been just as gruelling as a trip across the Mojave. Pops believed in old world stuff, "speak only when spoken to." "Kids are to be seen and not heard." Oh, and the zinger, "Anyone that can't fire a gun will die a death out here." AJ agreed, anyone who couldn't pull a trigger or defend themselves was as good as dead out in the Wastes.

Her little campfire crackled; a tin of pork n' beans silently heating beside it. AJ had left Freeside just as quietly as she'd returned. She could only picture James' face as 'Fisto' walked in – the mechanical sex-god. She'd laughed out loud thinking about it, and she hoped the Fucking Weirdo would like it, for a robot, Fisto was a character. Pulling her jacket closer, AJ stared blankly at the fire; she'd left her affairs in order at the Wrangler, no one was left with nothing, 'cept from Santiago. Old Ben was to get her digs, Francine got the last of the outstanding tabs and AJ's own outstanding tab. James got her last job handed in – with no payment, and AJ made sure Bea got a little down payment since the Ghoul would be out of a client.

It felt good shrugging off Freeside and getting out on the road again; out here there was nothing, not nothing to worry about, but just a freedom that didn't come when one lived behind the walls of Vegas. The Wasteland was like a bar before a brawl, tense. A free-for-all, anything that wasn't nailed down, in the chaos, was yours for the taking. AJ liked being off the chain, on her way to a destination, focused yet loose. No restraints, but with a time limit. Controlled anarchy, but under her own conditions; life was good out in the Waste – if one knew how to survive. Primm was a four day hoof; if the road wasn't clogged with geckos and radscorpions – which thankfully it wasn't. AJ could already see Primm's most striking feature off in the distance: that random-ass fucking roller coaster. AJ shook her head; what was even the point in that thing?

Finally after a quick dinner, AJ settled down to sleep. She'd probably make Primm tomorrow, or at least the outskirts. Being so close to Primm made her think about Johnson as she sighed and closed her eyes to go to sleep. The old man sounded weird in his letter, it had read:

_AJ,_

_There's work here to be doing. Need a courier to carry a package to the Strip. Cash in hand, half here and half at the drop off point. Don't dally, there's good money here, and don't let anyone know it's a delivery job – especially anyone in NV._

_JN_

AJ had wondered why the job hadn't come in a legitimate Mojave Express envelope, after reading Johnson's hastily scrawled note it became clear. This delivery was to be on the down low, well, AJ could deal with that. The only thing she couldn't deal with was the prospect of having to travel all the way to Primm only to travel back to New Vegas to deliver the package to the Strip. It all seemed a little back and forth, but beggars in no way, could they be choosers. So with that in mind, AJ let her mind quieten and fell asleep the cold still biting into her bones.

The third day on the road was easy going on AJ. It was warm, the sun hung high and there was very little activity on the road. AJ was astounded to not even catch a glimpse of even a bloatfly, It was endearing and made her take a leisurely pace, reaching Primm just as dusk was beginning to fall on the sleepy town. Entering the Vicky and Vance Casino, AJ's eyes scanned the reasonably full hotel and casino. She bought a room for the night and dumped her bags in her poky room before going down to the floor and buying herself a drink. The bar was crowded, and AJ sighed. The last thing she wanted was a shin dig after all the way she'd travelled, all she wanted was a drink, maybe some black jack and then bed. None of this, "A round for me and my winnings, my good man!" Suddenly someone bumped AJ's elbow, whipping around hotly, her brow set, she barked,

"Hey! Watch it!" The man who did the bumping was none other than a Great Khan. AJ wasn't put off or intimidated when he stuck out his chin and bared his big chest. Instead, her hand moved over her holster, cocking an eyebrow, she threatened darkly, "Maybe watch where you step – you nearly knocked a lady over." The Khan didn't say anything, but AJ saw his jaw clench.

Brilliant, not even in the joint one fucking minute and this prick wants to rumble. She thought acidly and gripped Bubba. A small circle had been formed around AJ and the Khan. AJ licked her lips and kept her dark eyes on the Khan who did the same, there was a mumble from the onlookers and then a break in the crowd. AJ cocked her eyebrow and her eyes slid over to the ripple in the mass. Emerging from the throng of people was a man; a young looking guy in a wool chequered suit. It was hideous, the suit, not the man. He had thick black hair, clean shaven AJ thought he looked partial to caps and fine dining, but he was smiling at her. A charming suave smile that didn't fool her, but made her eyes flash. He walked up to the Khan and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, come on now. You raggin' on my boy, girlie?"

Smarmy dick. AJ eyed him up and down before retorting stoutly, "Just keep 'your boy' out my face, comprende?" The man flashed a one hundred watt smile and held up his hands, "I don't keep Khans under control, babe," AJ scoffed and he leaned forward and said a little more quietly, "Who's keeping you under control?" She didn't reply straight away and instead preened a little, "Whoever's pourin' my shots." She said brushing him off and turning to the bar tender, "Whiskey, please, double." The man behind the bar guffawed at the scene and gave her a double, "On the house," AJ smiled, shooting a sidelong look at the man in the suit, "gotta' put them city folk down a notch, eh?" AJ bobbed her head as she pulled away from the bar, "Couldn't agree more, slim." She said with a smooth smile as she walked off leaving the suited and booted man, his boy, the Khan and the bar tender to watch her leave.

As sure as the sun sets and the moon rises; Johnson Nash entered the bar at nine o'clock sharp. AJ stifled a laugh as the old man made his way over to her and raised a hand. "Don't get up; God knows you wouldn't anyway unless I was Ruby." AJ giggled and slid a whiskey his way, her eyes sliding away to see if the suited man was still watching her. He was. AJ frowned; he'd been keeping an eye on her all night and not in a 'come hither' way neither. He was _watching_ her. AJ turned to Johnson and smiled as he sat down and plucked the whiskey from the polished table and drank it down. He sighed and said in friendly bitterness, "Ah, no expense spared for ol' Nash then, AJ? So you managed to get here alright, a little later than what I'd hoped. But what else can I expect from you, you're always late." There was a glimmer in his eye, but he was being serious.

"Are you listening to me, young'in?"

AJ blinked, she'd been watching the suited man and his Great Khan lackeys, and she hadn't heard Johnson. "Beg pardon?" She piped and Johnson waved a hand,

"'Beg pardon'?" He repeated, "Well at least you've managed to hold on to some manners."

AJ laughed and leaned forward on her elbows, "Oh, quit moaning, you old fart and tell me about this job and then I'll enquire after your lovely stand-worthy wife's health." Johnson chuckled at her rudeness and held up a hand for the waitress to get them another drink, before she left; AJ beckoned her down so she could ask quietly,

"See the suit over there? Don't look round, but how long's he and his Khans been here?" Nash watched cautiously and the waitress shrugged and said, "What, the handsome one? He's been here a day, maybe a day and half now. He and his Khans said they'll be movin' on tonight." AJ nodded, "Good, thanks. Another whiskey for me, yeah, thanks."

Nash carefully watched the waitress scoot off before his eyes flicked back to AJ, "Trouble?" He asked shortly and AJ shrugged, "Nah shouldn't think so. If they're moving off tonight, there should be no trouble, eh?" Johnson bobbed his head and said nothing while their whiskeys were placed down on the table. AJ saw Johnson peek over at the Khans and catch the one in the suit look over at AJ,

"That guy wants to shake his head, his eyes are stuck." AJ nodded, "Fucking jackass..."

"Language, kid, you're goddamn lucky Ruby's not here, or she'd belt your ear for that." AJ laughed throatily and sipped her whiskey, "You're right, sorry. So, come on, don't keep me hanging any longer; what's the job, huh?" The dark-skinned man produced a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to AJ, lighting them, he said, "Simple delivery to the Strip. You're number six." AJ nodded, waiting for more. With nothing forthcoming, she took a drag and exhaled, "That it?" Johnson nodded, the cigarette hanging perilously from his chops, "Yep, that's it." AJ sighed, "So, what? Nothing I should know, like...What am I carrying? And who am I to deliver it to?" Johnson was silent as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a delivery order, "Here." Was all he said as he slid the paper over the table,

"You're courier number six. The others are, well, God knows where by now. You're obviously still here because you're late. Two of the six packages have been delivered already." AJ frowned, "What is it a race?" Johnson laughed and shrugged as he crushed out his cigarette, "Who knows, but there's top dollar goin'. Have a look at the pay down the bottom there," AJ did and her eyes widened.

"A thousand caps?!"

"Damn straight, girl."

AJ gawped, "Whoa, whatever I'm holdin' must be important. What is it I'm deliverin' anyway?" Johnson sighed, "You don't give up, do you?" AJ winked and he shook his head and pulled a small package from his jacket pocket. AJ looked at it.

"You'll be deliverin' a platinum poker chip to the Strip."

AJ cocked an eyebrow and motioned to Johnson if she could open the small package, he nodded and AJ slid the lid off the little box and peeped inside. She gasped; lying on a bed of tissue was a silvery-coloured platinum poker chip with the logo of the Lucky 38 casino engraved on the front. It looked fucking priceless – and indeed, it most certainly was. AJ gasped,

"Holy shit...That's a pretty bit of shine."

Johnson nodded and swallowed the rest of his whiskey, "It is that, ain't it." AJ nodded absently, but suddenly became aware of the full bar and closed the lid over.

"Wise." Johnson bobbed his head, "you keep that on your person at all times, you hear? Until you get to the Strip." AJ turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the suited man eyeing her again. "Okay, will do. Anything else?" Johnson ducked his head again and said,

"Yeah, you wanna' head to Vegas by way of Goodsprings. It's slower, but less dangerous." AJ opened her mouth to complain but Johnson stopped her, "Here, now, listen; you're Pops would raze the grave if I sent you out and got you hurt or killed and the last thing I need is that ragged bastard sitting at the bottom of my bed! So you'll do as your told, here's half now." He said, handing her a little, but heavy, purse of caps. "Now, go'n off to bed, you start out tomorrow and I wanna' see you before you go. Make sure you're not hungover." AJ sighed and conceded, "Sure, sure." Getting up, she shot a quick glance at the suited man who caught her and flashed another brilliant smile at her. Scowling at him, she ducked out of the bar and up to the second floor where the rooms were. Leaving Johnson at the table, the old man spotted the little box and clicked his tongue, "Damn girl left the booty!" He hissed as he grabbed the box and peered inside. Giving the suited boy a sidelong look, Johnson peeked back into the box and chuckled to himself before placing the box back on the table and leaving too.

Johnson watched from the shadows by the slots as the man in the suit sneakily got up and wove his way around the room over to where he and AJ had been sitting up until recently. The crowd was thinning, so Johnson got a good look as the boy sat down on the seat AJ had sat on and hastily grabbed the little box and looked in. He had to stifle a laugh as all there was in the box lying on the tissue, he knew, was a partially melted cube of ice that AJ had sneaked in there. He watched the boy gnash his teeth and get up suddenly, scraping the chair legs along the floor and stalk off.

Damn that AJ was one crafty kid.

* * *

Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, really, really liked old Johnson. Anywho, please review if you like, next chapter update in a few days. Maybe, if life & stuff permits, ha!


	6. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Chapter 6: Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Lying on her lumpy mattress sighing and tossing, AJ slammed a fist down on the bed and huffed loudly. She wasn't even fucking tired! Why the hell was it that whenever she came back to Primm to run deliveries, she was immediately demoted to the kid she was when Johnson and her Pops had ran Mojave Express? It always went "Do as I say, not do as I do." She found herself resenting it more and more each time she found herself in Primm. Not that she'd bad mouth Johnson; he'd been like a second Pop to her. Him and Ruby had been stand up folk to AJ throughout her life with Johnson giving her work and Ruby makin' sure she wasn't starving, but sometimes they could be grating.

It wasn't much to dwell on but AJ found herself tossing and turning in a fury for some reason. Her blood felt hot like she could just punch someone or something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity rolling around the bed she got up and poured herself a whiskey, "I'll be as hungover as I please tomorrow." She hissed to herself as she choked down the liquor and felt it trickle down her throat. Then with an over-enthusiastic sigh, AJ plopped back down on the bed, discarded the glass and just drank from the bottle.

The blonde felt her temper fray again when she felt something digging into her butt. Clicking her tongue and slapping her back pockets to find the offensive object, she stopped short when the platinum chip glinted in her hand. It was a captivating little thing. Shiny, it looked like a magpie's crown jewels, but AJ couldn't help but be put off by the weight of it. What was the point of a platinum chip? She thought. Man, if this is the top bets going at the casinos, the world's gone fucking bonkers; she nodded to herself as she rolled it around in her fingers. Flipping it, she caught it and peeked; heads. Just like she'd guessed in her head. Her thoughts drifted to the logo of the Lucky 38, she'd never been in there – obviously, no one had in something akin to two hundred years or some shit.

It was strange however, the logo of a derelict casino on a priceless platinum chip? Talk about weird and a little creepy. AJ shrugged it off and took another hearty swig of her whiskey, lying on her back on the bed she began to bounce herself up and down on the springy mattress in her boredom. The springs screeched and boinged making AJ giggle like a girl. It stopped suddenly though when she heard a scratch at the door. AJ stopped, tensed and grabbed Bubba, cocking him – she placed the whiskey down gently before tucking the platinum chip in her back pocket. Getting up quietly, she prowled to the room door and placed Bubba's barrel up against the solid wood before she swung it open nonchalant – with the gun still aimed at her visitor. Her eyes fell on the man in the chequered suit.

"Whoa, heard the noise, you got a visitor in there, girlie?"

AJ's stare was glacial and she cocked her head, "What the hell do _you_ want?" The man shrugged effortlessly and cocked his own head, "Just looking for somewhere to get a drink, baby. You look like good company." He said as his eyes rested on her body. AJ didn't smile, instead, she cocked Bubba again – engaging the safety so he could hear – and said grandly, "Well you know where the bar is." The man chuckled and motioned to the door, "You ain't really got a gun on me, do ya'?" AJ smiled sweetly then,

"Come in and find out." His smile was confidant, "Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's a dare. Get lost." With that she promptly swung the door shut on his face, but he stopped it with his foot, almost as effortlessly as he smiled and eyed her,

"What is your problem, baby doll?" AJ scoffed and frowned, kicking his foot away. "You are my problem, buddy! So why don't you just go'n get outta' town..." By the time she'd realised she'd said too much, he was grinning very knowingly. Placing his smooth hand on the wood of the door, he leaned in at quite an intimate closeness and purred wantonly provocative – he could see she had a temper.

"Oh, sweet-cheeks, you been asking about me? That's sweet, only met you a moment and you were missing me already." AJ threw her head up and laughed rather mirthlessly, "You have a very high opinion of yourself, can't see why in that fucking suit." He wasn't to be put off by her rudeness and simply shrugged, "I make an impression – it's the affect I have."

"The affect you have is _nausea_. Now, seriously, beat it." He laughed, ducking his head before looking up to eye her, "You are one shrewd broad, y'know that, baby?" AJ nodded, "Yeah, but I'm okay with it." Her arm was getting tired now, why wouldn't he just fuck off? Suddenly she was very aware that he was gazing directly at her, and she met his stare. Both dark, both challenging, and he said seriously,

"You make an impression too, pussycat, and that's no mistake."

AJ smiled tightly, "Well I'm glad you approve. Now, if you're done..." He backed off and held up his hands as he grinned lazily and backed up – dimples flashing at his cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure thing, baby doll, I know a lost cause when I see one." AJ frowned with a crooked smile, "If that were true, believe me, honey, you'd have burned that suit already." His grin didn't falter and instead he straightened his jacket and winked at her, "You should be thinking about what's underneath, baby."

AJ lowered her gun and leaned on her door, she watched as he took her in; long blonde hair hung from her head and rested just below her breasts, milky skin with big toffee eyes. His eyes lingered at her belt which held up closely fitting jeans that were tucked into sturdy biker boots. Her plain brown tee had ridden up a little with both her hands occupied, if it weren't for the dirt and surely look on her face, she'd be a ring-a-ding broad, no foolin'. She didn't pull punches either, and retorted acidly,

"Sorry, baby," She began – mimicking his speech. "But I only fool around with dicks whose names I know." He laughed again and threw his head up to the darkening sky before turning his engaging eyes back on her,

"Oho, tough nut to crack, sister. Okay, I'll leave you to your spinster bed, but when you're lying there kicking yourself over the night you just missed out on, believe me, baby – you'll feel like you missed out." At that, AJ flipped a lock of hair and cocked an eyebrow,

"I'm sure I'll live."

She said before the door boomed shut in his face. Benny stood outside the closed door for a moment before lighting a cigarette and retorting ironically to a faceless listener,

"I'm sure you won't."

* * *

Couldn't resist.


	7. Said the Joker to the Thief

So, yeah...One of 'em crucial points-builder-uppers! Looking forward to continuing, hehe. Next chapter will hopefully be intense! Well anyway, please review - y'know, reviews are fun. As are Ferris wheels.

* * *

Chapter 7: Said the Joker to the Thief

Glaring through her binoculars and biting the inside of her lip, AJ sighed softly – the chip felt heavy in her pocket. Goodsprings was off in the distance, the water tower prominent. But AJ wasn't looking over at Goodsprings, instead, her eyes rested on the flaming wreck of an abandoned caravan. Great black towers of smoke billowed from the scene that was about a day off of Goodspring's outskirts, AJ wondered why no prospectors had come to salvage yet, but then thought to herself that the scene looked too fresh for anyone in the town to have made it out to investigate yet. Sighing again, she ducked further behind a rock she was using as cover and scowled; it was very hot today. Tearing off her duster, she threw it in her pack and removed her goggles from her eyes; using her bandanna, she wiped the red dust and sweat from her face.

With an annoyed flick of her wrist, she'd produced a bottle of water from her pack. Popping the lid with a 'pop' AJ drank deep and nearly balked; the heat was gruelling. She sat for the moment thinking; should she go around the wreck or plough on through regardless? There might be something worth salvaging, but then again, there might be raiders or stragglers at the sight. Peeking round the rock, AJ lifted the binoculars to her eyes again. She couldn't see anyone. Oh, yes, Johnson, take the road through Goodsprings. It's 'safer', fuckin' twice as long and there seems to be raiders. Brilliant job, AJ's thoughts spiked through her head; on the road for barely a day, and this happens. AJ was wary about the caravan, but she was even more wary about walking towards Goodsprings with her back to the scene.

It'd be easy enough for stragglers to hide and wait until she'd walked on through before they were eyeing her back through the scope of a rifle to pick her off and loot her too; and what a booty they'd find on her. It was make or break time; AJ exhaled a shuddering breath and nodded to herself. She'd chance it, this was the quickest route, and the sooner she was in Goodsprings, the sooner she could get a bed, a drink and be on her way to deliver this damn chip. After repacking her pack and stowing her water in the bag carefully, AJ pressed her goggles to her eyes feeling the elastic band snap around her head, and then carefully tied her bandanna over her forehead. When she was positive both goggles and bandanna were tightly around her face and head, she gripped Bubba and emerged from behind the cover of her rock.

The worst thing about travelling the Waste was that it was a desert, which meant barely any cover. AJ clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth as she prowled closer to the flaming wreck – keeping a tight and unswerving vigil through Bubba's mounted scope. If anyone were to attack, they'd have the advantage of numbers and cover, utilizing the overturned caravan's rump. AJ did the smart thing and kept Bubba's nozzle trained on the caravan's exposed gas tank – if anyone got the jump on her, they'd be goin' fuckin' 'bye bye' first. It was amazingly quiet. The only noise AJ realised was the crackling fire raging in and around the caravan. She was close enough now that she could smell the smoggy smoke strongly; she had to stifle a cough and was thankful of her goggles then and the protection they were providing her eyes with. Watery eyes out in the Mojave were as bad as being blind.

AJ was a sharpshooter, no one could question it. She was quiet, lithe and to most people's surprise; very patient. AJ could lie in wait and watch a target for days; she could look down the scope of Bubba or any rifle and get a headshot like that. Her vision was 20/20, her arms strong enough to grip a rifle's butt and barrel like was nothing. Close combat, AJ was no Asian master, but she could hold her own. A punch to the groin, jab to the neck and of course the odd knee to the nose. What AJ was not adept at was close quarters shooting; she didn't like the thought of bullets ricocheting off things, bouncing everywhere unchecked. Not only that, the closer a target got the more people tended to panic, when panic becomes involved in shooting, that's when aiming becomes erratic. AJ had been nipped a few times by bullets meant for others when somebody had shot in close combat shooting – most of them had been allies. No, she preferred to watch silently from a distance, a very far distance. Watch as her target milled around unawares, not even thinking that a rifle was poised on them. Then, when AJ was ready; boom. Down they go. Quick and quiet; plus, the further away you were from a target the easier it was to elude their friends when they came running after the gunman – or gunwoman.

She was upon the caravan now. AJ lowered Bubba slowly and gazed at the smoke blackened door and leaned closer, a scowl on her face. Wiping away some of the grime, AJ glared at the insignia on the caravan's door – it was warm to the touch. The insignia was very familiar to someone with AJ's vocation, the Crimson Caravan. What the hell were the Crimson Caravan doin' all the way out here? AJ wondered as she looked around the smouldering scene. The fires were dwindling; the lack of air in the hot desert seemed to be choking the flames instead of fuelling them. Her foot grazed a small rock, her breath came fast; her foot grazed no fucking rock.

A bang erupted. AJ hit the deck, rolled and pressed herself up against one of the large wheels of the caravan and covered her face as bullets sparked off the sides of the burnt up vehicle. Damn stragglers! She gnashed her teeth and waited for the sloppy shooting to abate a moment. Finally the bullets stilled. Reload time. AJ smiled a feral little grin and whipped round the side, taking aim; two men, one dark skinned and another Caucasian. Both wore what looked to be blue prison jumpsuits, the white lines giving them away. They both sweated as they reloaded, but AJ was very quick and picked them off easily. Bang, the dark skinned one went down with a bullet between his eyes. Boom, the other one went down a little less mercifully; a bullet lodged in his corduroy groove. He wailed in the burned earth and thrashed about as blood shot from the wound. AJ raised an eyebrow and replaced the two used bullets, her mouth downturned as he pleaded for either mercy or death. Both pleas were ignored grandly as AJ swept away, leaving the man to dry out and die slowly and painfully in the scorched ground under the equally merciless sun.

Using the nozzle of Bubba to sift through the wreckage and burned up booty, AJ exhaled loudly her brow positively furrowed as sweat dripped from her head and made her agitated. The heat only got worse as the day went on, the smoke and fire from the caravan made AJ sweat and the smog was ingrained in her skin. She'd tied her bandanna around her nose and mouth as she dug around the site for anything of value. There was nothing; absolutely nada. AJ exclaimed and booted a dented helmet away from her viciously. The Crimson Caravan was a group of fucking gun runners! You'd think they'd have some firearms in one of their caravans! AJ sat on her heels and sighed, squinting in the sunlight, she rolled her eyes when the Caucasian man still whimpered in his death throws. Pulling down her make-shift cowl, AJ scolded, "Would you shut up! I'm tryin' t' prospect here!" The man simply gurgled until AJ relented and put another bullet in him to shut him up. She didn't hang around the scene any longer and slung her pack over her back and marched on towards Goodsprings, the sun was high and commanding in the sky. AJ squinted, only about four hours of day time left and Goodsprings was a good three hour walk.

Hopefully I can make good time if I get back on the road; AJ concluded and made way toward the I-15. The tar rippled in the distance, the road was sticky in the high temperature. AJ wiped her forehead before retying her bandanna around her head for the second time; reaching into her pack, she also got some water and drank greedily. Her throat felt scorched in the warmth of the Mojave, but she was still glad to be on the road and not in Freeside. The only sound that accompanied AJ on her march to Goodsprings was her own footsteps and the crows calling as they wheeled overhead, their ugly black wings blotting out the dimming sun every now and again. When finally she stopped, she was about an hour and a half from the small town; AJ rested her hands on her knees and panted. The trip was rough going, just the unstoppable heat! AJ drank some water, her breath hitched when the last drop was absorbed by her dry tongue,

"Shit."

She hissed to herself and launched the now empty bottle to the side of the road.

"Shit, indeed."

AJ's hackles were up, turning; her eyes fell on the huge Khan from Primm. His arms were folded and his handlebar moustache quavered as he chuckled. He was darker than the other Khans that were milled around him, but the most glaring standout feature was his height and build. Around him were assembled more Khans, all different looking in their own ways, but none-the-less, all rather menacing looking. AJ wasted no time and drew Bubba as fast as a speeding bullet and aimed him at the leader with the moustache. They returned the favour in kind, AJ's eyes darted around as four sawed off shotguns, two revolvers a 9mm pistol and a rifle were promptly trained on her. She licked her lips and her mind raced, what was she gonna' do? She was outnumbered seven-to-one; all the Khans were big guys. They were fucking feral bastards, AJ had heard. After what happened to them once, a huge massacre? Aw, who knew? But AJ had heard that these fucks didn't take prisoners, and AJ was definitely the worst prisoner to take. She knew she was a cheeky bastard at the best of times.

Smiling brightly, AJ had her head cocked to the side as she aimed at the leader Khan, "Is this about Primm? Because, I totally didn't mean to be rude." She lied with a wicked glint in her eye. The leader laughed making his huge dark shoulders jump up and down,

"Oho, you're brave, girl. I'll give you that, but your game's up."

AJ scowled and cocked Bubba menacingly and growled, "My game?" The leader nodded and withdrew his revolver and almost looked sympathetic as the other followed suit and sheathed their weapons. AJ was confused and kept her gun poised when she heard a scuffle of shoes behind her. Like a flash, she'd turned and standing there was the man in the chequered suit. AJ didn't even have time to gape as he smacked his gun off her head. She yelped and staggered before crashing to the ground with a dull thud.

"It's a bit of a shame," Said Benny to the Khans as they all stared down at AJ's still form. "I kind of liked her." Said Benny as he returned his gun, Maria, to his breast holster. Bending down, he grunted and turned AJ over onto her front and patted her pockets.

"Aha,"

He said and he dipped his hand into her back pocket and produced the platinum chip. Flashing a toothy grin at the Khans, Benny flipped the chip and stowed it safely with Maria. One of the Khans, Jessup, frowned deeply and took a menacing step forward and barked,

"What, that's all you were after?! A fuckin' poker chip?!"

Benny scoffed and waved away his comment, "Yeah, buddy, if you think I came all this way for something so trivial, then you're dumber than you look." Jessup balled his fists infuriated and started towards Benny, only stopping when the leader held up his arm and barred his way. The leader, McMurphy turned to Benny and growled in a dangerous voice,

"Well if you've got what you came for, then pay up and we'll be on our way."

A crack of laughter escaped Benny and he shook his head. Lowering himself, he sat on his heels and looked down at AJ's motionless body and gave her rump a hearty slap, "Nope, still work to be done, baby. No rest for the wicked, dig?" Jessup frowned and spat, "What d'ya mean?! We can just leave her here!"

"Don't be stupid, Jessup!" McMurphy was regarding Benny and his knowing eyes. "The suit's right. We'll need to get rid of the body." Benny nodded and McMurphy shrugged, "You got anything in mind then, Benny?" Benny bobbed his head and gently turned AJ over. Looking over her face, he brushed a stray hair out of her face – an ugly wound were Maria had been bashed off her forehead was forming. The force of the assault had literally knocked her bandanna off and blood was staining her hair.

"Yeah, but we need to go back to Goodsprings. We'll bury her in their graveyard." Jessup exhaled annoyed again but a glare from McMurphy shut him right up. With a nod, the leader Khan said,

"Sure, fine. But we want extra, 'dig'?" Benny chuckled, "Maybe." He said and looked down at AJ; she really was a pretty broad. His heart hammered when she stirred and a dazed frown puckered her bloody brow.

"Oh shit." He said under his breath as the Khans all peeked down. McMurphy laughed mirthlessly and crossed his arms, "Alright, Benny. We'll drag her to Goodsprings for you, but if you're killin' that girl for a poker chip; when we get her there – you can pull the trigger yourself. Khans don't kill aimlessly." Benny frowned, looked down and then locked eyes with McMurphy before smiling and uttering dangerously, "Yeah, not anymore."


	8. Bang Bang, That Awful Sound

Chapter 8: Bang, Bang; That Awful Sound

AJ could feel a very sharp and prominent pain rocket through her head. With a muffled groan, she opened one of her hazel eyes and blinked away the bleariness and looked around; it was night time, dark and shrouded. Gazing upwards, AJ frowned; there was Goodspring's water tower, its metal structure groaning ominously. AJ shivered, if she was lookin' at the water tower, then that meant she was in Goodspring's bone yard. While she was looking around she could hear the same noise over and over again; annoyed she flicked her glance over and gasped; there was a Khan – the one with the orange mohawk – she fumed, the bastard had her green blood-stained bandanna on. He was digging a hole, no, he was digging a grave. A shallow cold-looking space in the ground, where AJ had no doubts whatsoever that it was for her.

She grunted and sat up, her hands were bound and she could feel sweat budding on her forehead. There was a scuffle and she heard folks come around from behind her and gander at her. There was the leader Khan with the handlebar mustachio, the orange-haired Khan abandoned his digging and hoisted himself up and stood by the suited and booted man in between them. That New Vegas type prick; AJ glared at him as he eyed her curiously and produced a cigarette and lit it.

"Well, well; look who's awake, boys."

Panic surged through AJ then. Shit, please don't be rape, she thought frantically as the man in the suit took a drag and watched her. "If I take out that gag, you won't scream?" Asked the one in the suit, AJ shook her head and he nodded, "Okay, baby, but I hear one peep outta' you, I'll have Jessup bash in your skull, dig?" She nodded again as he kneeled down before her and hooked his finger over the binding on her mouth and pulled it away. AJ took a long breath and let her head fall back. She could feel dried blood on her head. She ignored it and kept her eyes on the man before her.

He took another drag of his cigarette as AJ's eyes twitched over to the shallow grave that was just behind him. Her eyes were back on him and she asked dangerously,

"That grave there for me?" The man looked back and nodded, "Yeah, you like it?" AJ smiled wryly and looked over the man to the one she presumed was Jessup and cocked an eyebrow grandly, "I'm not that short buddy, and you could have made it a little deeper." Jessup gnashed his teeth and gripped his shovel and started, "I'll make that dent in your head deeper, bitch!" AJ chuckled and ignored the man's eyes in front of her and uttered,

"Eloquent,"

At last the man finished his cigarette and pushed a lock of hair off AJ's shoulder, she didn't flinch and blinked at him. "What's this all about?" She asked and the man looked down and sighed before retrieving the platinum chip from his breast pocket. AJ's eyebrow cocked, "The chip? All this bullshit for an eighteen carat poker chip?" The man nodded, "Yeah, to you it must seem like an eighteen carat run of bad luck, babe." AJ didn't look away and nodded, "Somethin' like that,"

"Would you just get this fucking over with?!"

Barked the Khan's leader, AJ looked at him. He didn't seem like the cat and mouse type to her to be fair, although this one in the suit seemed to be enjoying lording AJ's imminent execution over her. The man in front of AJ stood up and straightened his jacket and slipped the chip back into his pocket before holding up a finger and explaining reasonably to the Great Khan,

"Hey! Maybe Khans don't kill a person before lookin' 'em in the face," AJ frowned, that sounded tribal. She paid no more attention than that as he turned and said to the Khan, "And I ain't a fink, dig?" The Khan eyed him and AJ thought he might punch him right in his smirking mouth, but he didn't and backed off. Finally the man looked back at AJ and his hand disappeared into his suit jacket again, this time reappearing with a beautifully engraved gun in his grip. AJ watched as the ivory weapon glinted wickedly in the lantern light and gulped down a lump. She chuckled a little shocked and remarked wryly, "Ah, so_ that's_ what's under there." The man in the suit was standing side on; turning his head he flashed a dapper grin and gave her a cheeky wink before sliding the now-full magazine back into the butt of his gun. Looking over her, the man seemed to be thinking quite hard about something. AJ didn't avert her eyes; she wasn't about to piss herself at the sight of his gun, nor was she gonna' beg for her life like a little bitch. She knew this was gonna' happen _one day_, she knew deep down in her heart that she left Freeside and traversed the Mojave to probably die by the gun, just as she'd lived by it her entire life, mercenaries and hired guns like herself typically didn't live long. But she couldn't alleviate her fear, and had to bite in back; she was watching the man just as intently as he was watching her. Finally, he turned to his Great Khans and said,

"Hey, why don't you boys go'n keep a watch. I'll shout you back when we're done," He said motioning with his gun to AJ. She took a breath, she didn't dare believe that this glossy ass-hole was gonna' let her go free, so she abandoned that romantic notion right off the bat and tried to force her wrists apart and break her binds. The Khans seemed reluctant to leave, but the man in the chequered suit flashed them a Vegas smile and nodded. The Great Khan leader relented and nodded for Jessup to move along; AJ watched them go until they were off behind her. She could hear them all grumbling and she returned her attention to this New Vegas type man. He was absently twirling his gun and making the polished gold wink at AJ. At last, he dropped to his heels and cocked his head at her,

"You've made your last delivery, kid."

AJ let loose a bark of laughter and glowered at him, "Oh, you think?" He chuckled at her pluck and held up the gun, "See this?" He asked, and AJ nodded.

"This here's Maria. Only dame I ever loved, and she's gonna' be the one to kill you, dig?" AJ's frown deepened, "Where's my gun?" The man nodded and reached into his breast again and produced Bubba, AJ nodded and her eyes rested on the gun. She'd had that gun ever since her Pops died; she'd modded it the day that old man kicked it. Pops didn't like mods. Turning her eyes on him, she said,

"Do me a favour, would ya', buddy?" The man cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, baby-doll. Whatever you want, name it." AJ licked her lips and tried furiously to break her bonds before she said quietly,

"When you shoot me and you stick me in that hole," He looked back before glancing back, "You gotta' put Bubba in with me, capiche?" After a moment of deliberation on his part, he nodded and eyed her a moment. "Told ya' you missed out on a good night," He commented and AJ glared at him, her arms pulsating with the effort of trying to break the ropes, "Oh, don't I know it." She flirted with a smile,

"So, why don't you just tell the Khans to go down to the saloon and you and I can have one last night together?" She purred in the half-light. If this dick falls for this, then I must be the hottest chick in the Mojave. He didn't however, and leaned closer, placing one of his hands on the tombstone that she was leaned against; his face was very close to hers as he said,

"Now, although that is _truly_ a tempting offer, sweet-cheeks, I think we know whose last night it would be if I were to untie you."

"Then you're not as stupid as you _look_," AJ spat and the man grinned. He smelled nice, despite being on the road for days. AJ knew she must have smelled like sweat and blood, the Mojave's most common scent. They eyed each other for another short moment before the man got up and moved back. "You still make an impression, baby," He said as he backed away. AJ didn't smile, she watched him and knew what was coming next; this was it.

"I'm sorry you got twisted up in this scene,"

He said in an almost sincere voice. AJ's breath came quicker as he aimed his gun at her and shrugged,

"Truth is, baby," He cocked Maria and AJ gasped softly as the man in the chequered suit remarked finally.

"The game was _rigged_ from the start."

A bang and a flash came next; the last thing AJ saw before darkness engulfed her was the inky night sky as she slumped to the side.


	9. Luck Be a Lady

Chapter 9: Luck Be a Lady

"_In the shadow of the valley, I would like to settle down..." _

The house was quiet, only the radio played softly in the other room. Doc Mitchell was used to the quiet, but he hoped there'd be some noise soon. It had been nearly a week since that robot had brought the girl to him. Gunshot wound to the head; it was damn near a miracle that she had survived. Scarring was minimal. Well, as _minimal_ as a bullet through the skull can be, the Doc thought darkly. Boiling some purified water, he poured the hot water into a small basin and put some cold in it to cool it down before he quietly minced back into his patient's room. There was no change.

Still she laid there, eyes roaming wildly beneath her eyelids; but she did not wake. The Doc had bound her wound, but he had to change the dressing now. Gently, he set the basin on the floor and retrieved a clean sponge and some anti-bacterial fluid. With a sigh, he sat down and ignored his knees popping as he did; he carefully scooped up the blonde girl's head and began to peel the binds away. Poor kid had met with a most frightful fate – frightful, although not uncommon, the Mojave was a dangerous place. She had been found, half-buried in a shallow grave by that robot relic, Victor. When the Doc had answered the door in the middle of the night, the _last_ thing he expected was that robot, and in his mechanical arms; the blood-stained body of a girl. Her vitals were strong, and her breath was regular. The Doc listened to her heart and he could hear in thumping away like a drum, strong as ever. It was most likely the shock to her system that was keeping her unconscious.

The Doc had taken to talking to her in a soft voice, just so she'd know, maybe even subconsciously that she was safe. The last thing he wanted was her to awaken in a panic. Finally her dressing was changed and the Doc flung the soiled bandages away and poured the blood-stained water down the drain before rolling down his sleeves and returning to his seat at the girl's bedside.

On the seventh day, Doc Mitchell was keeping his usual vigil at the girl's bedside. He was flicking through an old book; Moby Dick, when he heard a faint mumble. He peeked over the rim of his glasses and placed his book to the side and watched quietly as the girl's brow frowned and she reached up groggily and touched her head. She hissed in agony and jerked her hand back. Her eyes were wandering vacantly, staring up at the ceiling fan; she blinked and the Doc feared she was touched, with eyes that did not see and ears that did not comprehend or hear; suddenly she turned her head in his direction. The old doctor smiled and said in his soft voice,

"You're awake, how 'bout that."

The girl's eyes narrowed. With a jerk, she bolted up and tried to get out of the bed. Doc Mitchell leaned off his seat and placed a warm gloved hand on her bare shoulder and halted her gently,

"Whoa! Easy now," He said as she gasped and let him push her back down to the bed to sit. He went on as he too went back to his seat, "You've been out cold a couple of days now." His face was sympathetic as her eyes darted around fearfully and erratically,

"Why don't you just relax a second?" Said the Doc, "Get your bearings," The girl's lip trembled, her hair hung over her eyes in greasy clumpy strands and she was shaking. The Doc sighed and patted her knee, "Just a moment, darlin'" He said and she watched him get up. With a yelp of distress, she gripped his arm and shook her head for him to stay; gently he petted her hand and led her back down and sat her on the bed. "I'll be _right_ back, alright?" He promised as she nodded. He got up, rather laboriously because of his busted leg and fetched a drink of water and another blanket to warm her. He sat opposite her as he handed her a bottle of water, she tried to take it, but her hands were sluggish. She gripped too late. That wasn't good.

The Doc's eyes flicked up from the floor were the bottle lay, back to the girl whose hand was still outstretched; she'd gripped by then but was glancing blandly at him. He retrieved the water and pressed the bottle into her hands. "Drink," He commanded quietly and she did. Or at least, she tried. He watched her as she attempted to unscrew the cap and fail miserably with another vacant look as the bottle hit the floor.

"Hm..." The Doc growled under his breath as he glanced at the girl from under his bushy eyebrows and wondered if the bullet had maybe damaged the girl's ability to send commands from her brain to her limbs. He leaned forward and said tenderly,

"Can you do something for me," Her eyes were on him, but still empty, like chips of ice. The Doc said, "Can you wiggle your toes?" She cocked her head, and looked down as she wiggled her toes, all ten of them moved and the Doc scrubbed his chin and thought, "Okay, that's good. How about your fingers, pet? Can you move them?" She blinked and held her hands out, palm-down; the Doc saw her grimace as she tried to move all of her fingers. They moved, but very slowly. There seemed to be a very real lack of control there and he sighed, "You might need physical therapy...By the looks of it."

Oddly that did not seem to faze the girl. The Doc reached down and retrieved the water again, this time he unscrewed the cap and wrapped the girl's uncooperative fingers around the bottle. When she nodded that she could hold it, she drank deeply before passing the bottle back. The Doc placed it by his book and said,

"Alright, let's see what the damage is; what about your name? Can you tell me your name?"

The girl blinked uncomprehendingly, and frowned at him. The Doc pointed at himself and said slowly,

"My _name's_ Doc Mitchell. What do people call _you_?"

"Ugh, my name, old timer? It's AJ...I think."

"Huh, can't say it's what I would have picked for you, but if that's your name, that's your name."

Suddenly he watched as she began patting her breast and her hips; all the places where pockets would be, the Doc watched curiously as she closed her eyes and groaned.

"Shit!" She snapped to herself, "Shit! Shit! God damn!" She looked at him frantically, her eyes wide, "My delivery?! Where's my stuff? I gotta' go, Doc." As she got up, the Doc stood and held her shoulders as she grimaced and pain rocketed through her head and ribs. Gripping her ribs with her numb fingers, she barked, "Ow! Shit, that hurts!" The Doc nodded and gently pushed her back down on the bed,

"'Course it does, you were shot in the head. I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rootin' around in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out," AJ eyed him, and gingerly touched the warm bandage on her head as the Doc bent down to the side and retrieved a mirror from the floor. He held it in his hands, and it rested in his lap, he almost looked unwilling to give it to her.

"I take pride in my needlework, but you might wanna' tell me if I left something outta' place."

AJ licked her chapped lips as the Doc held out the mirror. With trepidation, she allowed the Doc to place the mirror in her hands, and waited for her fingers to tighten. She was shitting herself, what if she was disfigured? It would be _just_ AJ's luck to be fucking disfigured. No doubt she'd get mistaken for a ghoul the rest of her days. Oh, crap, what if she had no nose; she reached up and touched it. Thank God she still had a nose. Get it together! She told herself and the Doc gave her an encouraging nod before she glanced at the girl in the mirror.

"How'd I do?" The Doc asked with quiet dignity and all AJ could think was: damn good, Doc. You did a fucking_ damn_ good job. Eyeing the reflection, AJ frowned at her countenance; her skin was red and raw on her forehead – she asked the Doc what this was and he just said it was an aftershock effect of the bullet – it was red and raw, and the skin closer to the bandage was a deep purple with bruising, underneath where the bullet hit was probably dark brown or maybe even blue. AJ scoffed at the image, "T-this is what I got?" The Doc shrugged, "There'll be a scar, obviously-"

"That's not a problem, as long as that bastard didn't shoot out my eyes or blow off my nose I'm swell, plus, I wear bandannas anyway!" AJ cried happily and smiled at her reflection, "I've had worse bruises brawling in the Wrangler! Doc thanks a bunch – I owe you!" She stopped short and looked at the Doc,

"Uh, h-how much _do_ I owe you, by the way?"

Doc Mitchell was smiling modestly and waved a hand, "Oh, you don't owe me anything, I was just doin' my job." AJ's worry dissipated, she really didn't have anything on her to give at the moment – with all her booty being stolen. She sighed as tension uncoiled in her belly, but she started when the mirror slipped from her numb fingers. The Doc managed to catch it in time, but AJ was focusing on her hands; frowning down on them, she was flexing her fingers slowly and sluggishly. Sweat was actually building up on her forehead at the small movement, but the taxation was quite large; it was as if she'd been sleeping on her hands and now they were dead. Dread filled her as she said quietly,

"Doc?" AJ began and peeped up at him; his face was sympathetic and he shrugged, "Head wounds are tricky, kid. You're lucky you still have even a memory after what you've been through," He consoled and reached out to touch her hand. AJ watched as he gripped on individual fingers, one by one he squeezed them and asked if she could feel anythin'. She could feel roughly about four fingers out of ten. That bastard in the suit had stolen her booty, her bandanna and six fingers from her! She gnashed her teeth as the Doc suggested hopefully,

"You never know, the body heals at a tremendous pace, you're already exemplary anyway," AJ cocked an eyebrow and kept her dark eyes on her non-functioning fingers and demanded barbed, "How so?" The Doc raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "I have _never_ in all my days as a doctor seen anyone bounce back with all their vitals two days after being shot. Let alone being shot in the _head_. You're faculties were amazing forty-eight hours after Victor brought you here. So don't be so glum."

"Victor?" AJ wondered and the Doc nodded, "Yes, the robot feller. He's the one who dug you up."

"What's a robot doing excavating graveyards?" AJ asked spooked and the Doc shrugged, "Don't know. He brought you here pretty soon after you were shot. He saved your life." AJ nodded, "I'll thank him when I see him." The Doc nodded his agreement, "Do that, yes. Although, I think gratitude may be lost on a machine." She shrugged,

"Maybe..." After a moment, the Doc stood and gently hauled her to her feet.

"Alright, "He began chipper, "No point keeping you in bed anymore, let's see if we can get you on your feet. There we are," AJ was wobbling and weakly gripped the Doc's shoulder for support, "How about you take a little stroll and meet me over by the vigour machine over there? We can have a gander at your vitals while we're at it." She nodded and the Doc shuffled over to the other side of the room, he had a slight limp in his stride. AJ didn't pay it much heed and instead focused on not falling over as she made her way over to Doc Mitchell's vigour machine.

"Ooh, looking good so far." He said encouragingly and AJ smirked, "Damn right I do." She joked and the Doc chuckled, "Okay, let's see," The Doc said as he sat her down and produced a stethoscope and began to listen to her heart beat. It was thudding away as usual. Then he checked her blood pressure, looked in her eyes, and took some blood. Everything was A-okay. After the examination, he sat back and whistled faintly,

"Now that is simply remarkable...You've made – for the most part – a full recovery. How're your fingers?" He enquired and AJ flexed them and answered disheartened, "Still the same...they feel dead." The Doc sighed and ran a hand over his balding cranium and shrugged, "Not much we can do for dead joints at this moment I'm afraid." AJ looked away. What if she couldn't fire a gun again? How was she to exact her revenge on that suit and those Khans? She intended to get revenge no matter the cost, she'd rain bullets on those bastards for what they did to her if it was the last damn thing she ever done.

Finally the Doc led her into his living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch. AJ complied a little warily as he produced a chart and a pen, slipping on his glasses; he squinted and looked over at her. "Doc," AJ started with a shake of her head, "You're not gonna' try and shrink me are you?" He shrugged and waved a hand,

"Nah, no shrinking," He replied lightly, "Just wanna' make sure all your dogs are still barking." He said as he tapped his pen off his head and AJ nodded, "Alright, fine. Let's just get this over with." The Doc ducked his head and began scratching away at his chart. AJ was anxious; the Doc was nice – kinda' had the look of her Pops - the last thing she wanted for him to find out that she was a complete shambles of a person. Finally, he gazed over at her and asked quietly with his soft voice,

"This is simple word association, I'll say a word and you tell me the first thing that pops into that...skull."

"Okay." She nodded and the Doc said suddenly,

"Dog?"

"_Feed_."

"Alright, house?"

"_Shelter_."

"Night?"

"_Shroud_."

"Light?"

"_Torch_."

"Hm, mother?"

AJ looked away and the Doc watched her closely as she closed her eyes and muttered,

"_Regret_."

The Doc eyed her for a moment before letting it go and with a nod; he placed the chart on his knee and began to take a few notes. AJ didn't look at him while he did this; she was off far in her memories. She was jostled gently from her thoughts by the Doc who had produced an ink blot test. AJ grinned, and sat straight, "You know that these tests are _fake_, Doc? Everyone knows ink blot tests are total bullshi- I mean, total hokum." The Doc huffed good-naturedly and cocked an eyebrow, "Actually, the Rorschach test is a very good method of unlocking one's more subliminal regions of the mind. Now, if you wouldn't mind, AJ, tell me what you see here."

AJ scoffed, but she humoured him and looked at the picture. It honestly looked like an oozing wound. She winced as a strange pain twanged at her forehead. The Doc was smiling in an I-told-you-so way and AJ tried to appear nonchalant and said,

"It looks like a bloody wound."

The Doc nodded his head and took a note while AJ tried not to think about her head gushing blood after that pampered prick put a bullet in it. The Doc had mounted another test by the time she looked back up, "Okay," He said, "What about this one?" AJ cocked her head to look at it. A memory of Santiago rocketed through her mind. She shivered as she eyed the test, it looked like a male groin; and she could remember how degraded and worthless she felt every time she slept with that Spanish duenna! Shaking her head, she said surely, "I'm too embarrassed to say, Doc, can we move on?"

"Just one more to go. You got shot in the head and lived; you think you can handle one more picture?" He teased tenderly and AJ grinned, "Sure, old man. But it better be a good one." The Doc laughed and put the last picture up. "So, AJ, what d'you see when you look at this?" She frowned as she eyed the picture; to her it looked like an upside down mushroom cloud. She didn't like them either; it reminded her of when she was a kid. She was a Vaultie back in the day, her and her Dad had lived for the first few years of her life in Vault 11, man those were some tough days. The people in it started going nuts, trying to sacrifice each other. Pops had always said that her Dad had up and left because he couldn't handle what he'd saw down there; her Pops was made of sterner stuff, though. He persevered when they finally emerged from the Vault and Dad just began to wander off into the Mojave. Pops didn't even try and stop him.

"_When a man makes up his mind, kid. There ain't no stoppin' him."_

That was true enough, and AJ agreed. Realising that the Doc was looking at her, AJ shook herself and said, "Uh, yeah, Doc; it looks like a mushroom cloud. Boom." She tried to sound light, but she feared she just sounded fucking hollow. The Doc nodded at last and made another little note.

"Well, that's all she wrote."

The Doc said with a sigh and looked at AJ. She averted her eyes, she didn't like thinking about shit as much as she just had and it annoyed her. With the Doc sitting there regarding her, she sat still and pretended she was feeling alright and not exceptionally peeved at being shrunk. Finally the Doc got up and shuffled off further into the house. AJ sat a little uncomfortably until he came back with a familiar garment slung over his forearm and an even more familiar gun in his hand. Her eyes lit up and she held out a hand for the mounted hunting rifle and felt tears in her eyes,

"Bubba..." She breathed and then a thought struck her; the suit actually honoured what he thought was her last wish. AJ scoffed at this and rolled her eyes as she felt the endearing weight of Bubba in her frozen hands; an honourable thief, eh? We'll see how honourable he is when I'm looking down your barrel at him, won't we, Bubba? She fantasised bitterly. The Doc sat back down after unloading another two items. AJ investigated what he'd left and her eyes fell on the jumpsuit he'd brought in. Bright blue with neon yellow numbers; a Vault jumpsuit. Not Vault 11, but Vault 21. AJ felt the flame-proof material and scowled, she hated Vaults, but she couldn't be rude. Not to the Doc, so she smiled and thanked him graciously and peered over at another familiar device. A Pip-boy 3000, she laughed as she held it up to examine it.

"Man!" She exclaimed, "I haven't seen a Pip-boy in ages, Doc! Not since I was a kid." The Doc chuckled, "Well, the jumpsuit was my wife's, we lived in Vault 21, you see." AJ looked at him as he went on, "The Pip-boy's mine from my time in the Vault. I don't really need it anymore and my wife is..." AJ frowned and guessed already where his wife was before he even said it,

"She's not with us anymore, but she was about your size so you should have it."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked gingerly and the Doc waved a hand, "Yes, of course. You can't run around town in nought but your skin, and I don't dwell on the past. We were both from Goodsprings and she's buried here, so I am always close by her anyway." He reassured her with a smile.

"You should go'n put them on. You must be aching to get out after being cooped up for so long."

The Doc said and AJ got up, both the jumpsuit and Pip-boy in hand. He was right; she _was_ aching to get outside.


	10. I Go Right Merrily Along

Chapter 10: I Go Right Merrily Along

Goodsprings; what a shit-tip, AJ thought to herself as she stood looking out over the sleepy town. A shanty town, half-way between Primm and whatever there was to be seen further back behind it; AJ couldn't have cared less. She was itchy in her jumpsuit, the Doc's wife had been right: the damn thing _was_ too fucking brazen. She got a few dark looks from the locals, but she could understand; in Freeside the damn squatters made her so mad sometimes all she wanted to do was line the filthy varmints up and pop them, but she digressed: she was the stranger now and found herself making her way over to the saloon. The Doc had told her to go and have a chat with Trudy, the barkeep. AJ knew her; the older woman had been a local of Primm a few years back, before she moved on out to Goodsprings to take over the bar after her brother had died. Trudy was the token 'town mom' in some respects; AJ didn't really like her. She was cagy, too protective over little things and more than a mite suspicious of any new-comers, but she'd speak to AJ.

She had to find out who the bastard was that shot her, but she'd need to find out whether he was getting back to Vegas through ways of either the Long 15 or the 95 through Quarry Junction. Her head pounded in the bright dusky orange sunlight, she wished she had her goggles. Former Vaulties were partial to headaches and sore eyes; came with the gig after being shut down below for so long. That's why the Doc's house was so dim; AJ realised and walked on, heedless to the daggered eyes she was getting from the good residents of Goodsprings. Her progress was halted by a curious sight rolling down the road towards her. AJ squinted; it looked like a securitron, one of the robots that guarded the Strip. Nah, AJ thought; no god damn way would one of Mr. House's minions be all the way out here in Goodsprings. Finally the thing was upon her and AJ's brows climbed her head;

The screen where a hard-nosed pre-war police officer usually occupied was filled with the bright and smiling face of a cowboy. The animation had a cigarette hanging from its stubbly chops and a crooked smile. All topped off with a kerchief tied around his neck and an old-timey cowboy hat on his head. AJ chuckled as it approached and it boomed delighted,

"Howdy pardner! Good to see you again." It ground to a halt and AJ appraised it as it said, "Might I say you are looking fit as a fiddle." This was Victor, AJ deduced and nodded up at the robot. "Thanks for digging me out of my grave." She said and the robot held up one of its rusty arms as if to wave her away,

"No problem, I'm always lookin' to help abody in need."

So this cowboy robot came fully functional with a Texan accent. Whoever built this thing – or reprogrammed it – had a weird affiliation with Old World Texas. AJ smiled, she liked him. He was campy, and old-lookin' rusted and battered, it had wires springing out of his shoulders where his long arms hung down at its side and his one wheel was perilously bald, but he had a certain..._charm_. Smiling up at the securitron, AJ queried,

"I've never seen a robot like you?" One of her light brows cocked and the robot seemed to shrug. It _shrugged_. "I'm a Securitron, RobCo security model 2060-B." So he was a securitron, AJ thought. She wondered ponderously if he had actually been built with that particular 'Victor' AI, and if so, why couldn't House's other robots be so gaudy and pleasant. AJ found that she couldn't stop smiling as the robot leaned forward on its axis creaking as it did and said casually, "If you see any of my brothers, tell 'em Victor says howdy."

"Did you know the folk that shot me?" AJ asked and frowned when she realised she was mimicking the robot's easy twanged speech. The robot seemed to deliberate before answering,

"Can't say that I am familiar with the rascals, you might ask the fine folks around town, though."

She sighed, before going on, "What where you doing when you...found me?" Victor's screen flicked and the image changed, the cowboy's cigarette was gone and his expression was no longer cheery, but it was quite frighteningly angered, AJ stepped back as the robot said, "I was out for a little stroll when I heard some commotion up at the old bone orchard, then I saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs, so I laid low." AJ nodded as she listened and Victor said, "Saw fancy-pants take a pop at you and spiky fling you in the ditch. When they left, I moseyed on over to see if you were still kickin'," The screen flicked again and the happy cowboy was back,

"Turns out you were, so I done dug you up right quick and took you on over to the Doc's house."

With that, the robot's arms swung languidly and AJ reached up and touched her head absently as she thought. Gazing back at Victor, she wondered aloud, "You mentioned a guy, 'fancy-pants'?" Victor's screen flickered, "Yeah?" AJ nodded, "Know anything about him?" AJ was convinced that if Victor had been a human, he would have scratched his chin, tipped his hat back and would have shrugged because it said, "Naw, don't know him. Looked to be a New Vegas-y type 'a feller. Ugly suit." He added shortly and AJ giggled, "I'll agree with that..." She trailed off and her mouth was set in a determined line as her eyes slid back up to Victor, with a shrug she said,

"Well, I won't keep you, Vic. Thanks again for diggin' me up, it was a kindness."

"Aw, don't mention it. Happy trails!"

He called as he rolled around her and sped off in the direction of said bone orchard. AJ shivered as her eyes rested on the old water tower at the top of the hill. The last things she had heard before that guy attempted to blow out her brain was that thing creaking and his gun blasting. She shook herself and continued on her way to go and speak to Trudy.

The old Prospector Saloon was cosy, but nonetheless, just as shitty as the town it was situated in. Walking through the doors, AJ warranted the guarded looks of all the patrons within. Some gaped at her with flat out amazement; she thought that her ordeal had gotten around town. Obviously someone being shot in the head and buried alive would tend to get around. AJ cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, ignoring them and the looks they gave her apparel and the big white bandage that covered her head. She took a seat at the bar and held up one finger; the Doc had kindly gave her back all of her stuff, other than her clothes which had been blood-stained and covered in dirt. Her bandanna had been lost to that spiky Khan, she lamented that. But the Doc had seen fit to look at her delivery order to see if he could find any next of kin after her accident. AJ knew that Johnson would be enraged when he heard about what had happened to her; but she honestly felt that she wasn't ready to face that old goat yet.

Trudy spread her hands on the bar like a stable cat on a roof and eyed AJ quite grandly considering she was a little queen of an even littler mole hill. AJ looked up, "Whiskey, please...double." She said and Trudy went under the bar without a sound and produced a bottle and a half-glass. She held on to them and nodded, "Caps first, we don't molly anybody here in this establishment."

Establishment, now there was a polite word one would use to refer to the Prospector. AJ scoffed and reached into her pouch and slammed the caps on the bar, ignoring her ladyship. The caps were swiped away quicker than AJ could have blinked and she thought she had never in all of her life had a day where a robot was nicer to her than an actual human. Finally Trudy poured AJ her drink, and AJ gingerly wrapped her damaged fingers around the glass, a little embarrassed that she couldn't do it faster and drank it down quickly enough and realised she'd missed her whiskey and so, she just bought the bottle and glanced up at the line of ragged bearded men along the bar who were all looking at her. She tried to blank them as Trudy made her way along her way again, AJ jerked her head and Trudy rolled her eyes and began to wipe down the bar in front of her,

"What?" She asked shortly and AJ bit back her temper and asked, "Do you know anything about the men who shot me?" At that Trudy looked at her strangely and AJ nearly choked when the older woman's stony face softened, "No, no I don't know anything about them...Only that they expected a few rounds on the house." AJ laughed and threw back a drink, feeling better for it and exclaimed,

"The fools," Trudy nodded, "Yeah, but then one of them Khans 'accidently' knocked over my radio. Darn thing's been busted ever since." Trudy complained and AJ looked at her, she was an older woman. Mid forties, AJ would have guessed. Hispanic, she had short greying hair that was browner than anything else and what could have been a kindly face if she weren't scowling at strangers all the time. AJ looked away and feigned vulnerability as she asked,

"I'm plannin' on heading home soon; I'd hate to run into them folk again...Did you happen to hear where they were headed, or what route they were taking?" AJ watched Trudy fold her arms and think, she looked up and bit the inside of her cheek as she raked through her thoughts before saying finally,

"Didn't hear much, but the one in the suit said that they were heading back to the Strip. Said that they'd came down this way down the 95, he seemed anxious, and no wonder after all I've been hearing coming from that-a ways." AJ leaned forward, "Eh?" Trudy shrugged and began wiping down the bar again, "Don't know, just a lot of tales about big and nasty critters that just get _mad_ when you shoot 'em. Heard the road was closed off now, NCR's doing no doubt."

Just then another patron hollered for Trudy and she left AJ alone to think. Absently guzzling her drink, AJ's thoughts were furious. If there was no way through Quarry Junction, then the only way back north was the I15 which meant she'd need to pass back through Primm, which would also mean she'd need to check into the Mojave Express and explain her situation to Johnson. AJ groaned and grabbed her bottle, leaving the Prospector and stepping outside into the cool evening air.

"Well lookie at that, the walkin' dead." There came a voice from her side, AJ looked round and her eyes fell on an old man. His beard was whiter than snow, but that might have just been in contrast to his very brown, much wrinkled leathery skin. He had a straw hat on his head, AJ eyed him and he motioned for her to sit,

"Mind if Easy Pete takes a nipper?"

AJ sighed, "Go for it," She said blandly and handed the old man her bottle. "Easy Pete?" She queried and smiled, "You're not a slut are you, old timer?" The man guffawed and wiped his mouth as he handed her the bottle back and shook his head, "Nah, nothin' like that." He watched her carefully take the bottle, she didn't trust her fingers to grip it tightly enough and she winced when it nearly fell. She rose her eyebrows at Easy Pete who was regarding her closely, "So, how're you feeling? The way I heard it told, it didn't look like you were ever comin' out that office." AJ nodded and took a swig,

"Yeah, well, Doc Mitchell really knows his stuff."

"That he does," Easy Pete agreed and pulled a little bottle of bourbon out and drank it. AJ smiled, crafty old bastard. He redeemed himself by offering her a cigarette which she took and he lit it for her, AJ's belly tightened at the prospect of lighting a lighter, the state her hands were in at the moment. Taking a drag, she sat back and looked out over the barren wastes; the light had dwindled now and it was night-time, but the sky wasn't wholly dark and still rather light casting a subtle hue over the land.

"It's beautiful, ain't it? In a dangerous kinda' way." Said Easy Pete and AJ nodded, "Sure is, gramps." Easy Pete chuckled then as he exhaled a great plume of smoke before remarking, "You find out about the yahoos who tried to plant you?" AJ shook her head, her eyes still forward, "Not yet, I know where they're headed, though." She added darkly and Easy Pete gave her a sidelong glance,

"Revenge ain't a thing you should chase lightly, kid." AJ nodded, "I know, gotta' be done, though." The old man's face crinkled as he laughed, "I suppose, no man ever got his deserts sitting in Goodsprings." AJ chuckled lightly then and looked over at Pete, "D'you know anything about him?"

"Him?"

AJ nodded, "The man who shot me."

"The one in the suit?"

"How'd you know it was him?" AJ asked curiously and Easy Pete shrugged and pinged his cigarette butt away from him and said, "Man's got cold eyes, like a snake. Looked like the sort who could shoot a woman." He said in an angry growl before he took another swig of his bourbon. "Have you been back up there?" He motioned with a thumb behind him. AJ looked round and shrugged,

"The graveyard?" Pete nodded, she looked away and frowned looking down, "No...Not yet."

"You should. Might find something up there."

"Oh, right," AJ scoffed, "what am I gonna' find up there?" She watched as the old man leaned forward in his seat, his calloused hands hung between his legs as he said seriously,

"Shoot a person in the head; you don't expect them to be comin' back." He said, all his words were dripping with meaning to them and AJ frowned as Pete added, "You don't expect them to come back and find anything. You'd get sloppy. _You_," He said pointing at her, "You might just get the jump on him. Ball's in your court, kid."

With that, the old man got up and shuffled back into the Prospector leaving AJ alone out on the porch.


	11. Big Boss Man

_**Chapter rated M!**_

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 11: Big Boss Man

The Gomorrah was in full swing; the warm, fabric-covered rooms were thick with smoke and inequity. Now, the Ben-man was by _no_ means partial to the establishment that was Gomorrah, but after his week's worth of work, he felt he deserved, no, _earned_, a week's worth of fun. A big jazzy man was on the stage, dark of skin with a dapper looking suit on and a velvet fedora to match; lazily plucking at a bass guitar, a cigar hung from his mouth as he twanged the low beats along to the sway of the ladies hips. Benny sat in a private booth, he and his cronies. He was watching the big-busted broads dance to the music, sweet-lookin' things – not as classy as the dames at the Tops, of course – but Benny wasn't looking for class tonight. He had enough class for the whole damn casino. Leaning back, he saw a gorgeous black-haired dolly twist herself around a pole and bend in ways he just _knew_ would make his toes curl. He was distracted for a moment as he absently patted his breast pocket, grazing Maria with his fingers; he fumbled past her and felt around for his lighter. Damn thing wasn't there; he hissed in annoyance and leaned back further,

"Gamble, baby? You gotta' light?" He asked and Gamble passed him his own lighter. "Thanks," Benny said and lit his cigarette before passing it back and returning his attention to the girls. Gomorrah girls were legendary out in the wastes. All beautiful dames with huge racks and ample asses. Well, they were – in a sense – but Benny could see in their heavily made-up faces, they were strung out. Junkies dancing and fucking for a hit, but he had to give 'em credit, they _worked_ for those chems. It wasn't widely known, and Benny was _not_ about to go and shout it from the rooftops, the last thing he needed was concrete shoes, courtesy of Nero and delivered by Big Sal.

The Gomorrah was a sleaze-pit in comparison to the Tops, obviously there was a bit of hey-hey happening in the Tops, that went without sayin' but it was done with style; buy her a drink, give her your arm, maybe hit up a show? Or even a bite to eat. Take her to the tables, let her see you win; play up the big shot and then, after a few gins, sweep her off to whatever room you're booked. There was more playin' in the Tops than in the Gomorrah, in _every_ sense of the word. Benny actually sometimes forgot that the Gomorrah was not a brothel and was indeed a casino, the fact that he couldn't hear slot machines being levered and the jingle of caps smashing down the shoots was what made him forget he assumed. The only sounds anybody would hear at the Gomorrah were, well, what you'd expect. Our little secret was the Gomorrah; Benny had to hand it to him: Mr. New Vegas was right about that. No one of any standing liked to be seen leaving the Gomorrah, especially not in the morning.

"_You had plenty money 1922..."_

Ah, there she was; the dame the Ben-man'd been eyeing for; Joana. The hottest ass on the strip right there. She sauntered over to them, all glitter and all glam; aware that every man's eyes were on her as she came over, her heels clipping as she sauntered by a sea of leering men. Benny's eyes didn't leave her as she sat in his lap and smiled down on him with ruby red lips and gazed at him with pale blue eyes. Her hair was scraped back messily and long dark tendrils fell around her lush face.

"Well, well,"

She began seductively; Benny cocked an eyebrow and held out his hands as his boys whistled and all hooted. Joana only looked at him though as he said with a smirk, "_Well_ indeed, baby."

"_You let other woman make a fool of you, why don't you do right?"_

Joana gently slid a hand up and touched Benny's face, he looked up as she began to fiddle with his tie, pulling it out from under his suit jacket, she brought him up close and purred, "You gonna' make good on that 'allowance' you've still to use up?" Benny chuckled and rested a hand on her hip,

"Honey-baby," He grinned smoothly, "Like you wouldn't _believe_." She gave him a little breathy giggle and got off him, letting go of his tie. Benny sat and watched as she backed up with one dark eyebrow raised. Challenging him, she turned her back and shook her ass so..._poignantly_, Benny felt he might rocket right there and then.

"Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Tops."

She said over her shoulder as she went off leaving them all in her very horny wake.

"_...Like some other men do."_

Benny had to ditch the extra baggage first. Turning to his boys, he had a few drinks with them and a brace of cigars before he excused himself. Tommy Torini shook his head up at Benny with a wry grin, his teeth very white against the darkness of his skin. Benny raised his eyebrows and held up his hands as if to say 'what?' Tommy waved him away and went back to his vodka, admiring how Benny kept Joana waiting. Benny was no fink; he knew he'd need his boys first before he ever needed a bit of pretty, but damn if he needed it _now_. Gentlemanly like of course, he made his way with a brisk nod here and a hushed hello there. Smiling at the dancing dames who all cooed, he was well liked by the broads, not only because he was the best ride they'd ever had (in his humble opinion) but as stated before, Benny Gecko wasn't no fink. He liked to treat a lady, and from that the ladies liked to treat him back. It was better when they treated him, and it was a small thing; not being a prick to a dame.

That made him thing of that courier he'd iced back in Goodsprings. Damn, that dirty bit of work left a bad taste in his mouth. Trust _her _to be carrying what he needed, Benny swore that if he'd seen her on the Strip, grime or no grime, he'd have thrown a thousand caps at her to get her in a dress and come and have a drink with the Ben-man; show her the tops. But business was business and it was nothing personal, he actually kinda' liked that sturdy broad, but Benny was a man of soft bouncing flesh, curls, and big thighs, not hard-assed girls with attitudes. It was all best if everyone just knuckled under as far as he was concerned, in the bedroom anyway. She'd been pretty too, though. A little butch, but so what? Didn't matter now anyway, she was dead, cold and buried in that graveyard with her gun next to her. Benny had to respect that; girl didn't break; she accepted her fate with a chuckle and a bit of banter, what more can you ask for in a murder victim?

Straightening his jacket he stood outside Joana's room and knocked on it lightly before entering. He poked his head through and his breath hitched; ring-a-ding. Joana was lying strewn across her bed, in what was most definitely the hottest lingerie Benny had every laid his fucking eyes on. Joana was it, she had it all; curves, pretty face, gorgeous charlies, long lovely hair, a _bit_ of an edge, but Benny could deal with that while she was dressed like _that_.

"Oh?" She squeaked as if she hadn't been expecting him and pulled the covers up to her chin. Benny came in with a wide grin and shook his head as he began to shuck off his jacket, "Aw, don't do that, baby-doll. I wanna' get a look at you." She smiled provocatively and shook her head, and instead crooked a finger at him. Benny was not about to deny the lady and so, he threw his jacket aside and shirked off his holster too. Setting Maria down beside his jacket, he strolled on over to the bed and lay down, one leg bent up and the other sprawled along comfortably. He was leaning on one elbow and looking up at Joana; wow, she was one lovely-lookin' broad, no foolin'. He bit his lip and hooked a finger over the covers Joana was hiding under and pulled them away and she giggled. Revealing what lay beneath, Benny shuddered and shook his head with a sigh,

"Baby, you are the tops."

He said simply and reached up to grab her face and engage her in a rough kiss. Joana moaned as he leaned up now and was partially on top of her; he could feel the curve of her mouth as he left it to kiss her neck. She sighed and moaned as he did, running her fingers through his hair; messing the head honcho's locks as she did. Benny didn't care, this broad could pull out a piece on him and he'd be okay with it. As long as they got the hey-hey outta' the way first. Kicking off his shoes, Benny looked down on Joana, she was lying kinda' to the side, her legs tangled up in her cover, Benny was hovering over her, his hands pressed at each one of her temples, embedded in the thick bed covers. Bending down, he attacked her neck while reaching down and pulling her legs out of the covers and spreading them so he could get in there. She sighed as he slid his hand down her ribcage and back up again just before he cupped one of those amazing charlies. Her nipples were hard, responding well to Benny's adept touch, he abandoned her neck and moved further down. He could feel her arching her body towards him and smiled boldly. As one hand fiddled with her breast, the other reached down to her core and began to rub at the lingerie's fabric; Joana moaned and bucked her hips at his touch as he planted a kiss on her jaw, her head was thrown to the side, inviting the contact. He continued to stroke her through the soft fabric and felt his breath shorten as her own breath became ragged and she abandoned all semblances of whoredom and her job which was to get _him_ off and began gripping the covers as she reached her climax.

Benny smiled like a man well-pleased with himself as she trembled and blinked up at him and her eyes flashed darkly.

"Oho, hey, baby," Benny said uncertainly put off by the intensity of her look, "Don't look at me like I just killed your puppy, dig?" She chuckled and then grinned like a fox, "Get on your back." She commanded quietly and Benny grinned, "Whatever the lady wants." He said and complied as she flipped him and straddled his hips which were still encased in fabric. Looking down on him, Benny saw her bite her lip and run a hand down his chest; working at his buttons she ravaged any flesh she uncovered and ground him as she did. Benny could barely contain himself and gave her ass a good 'ol smack which made her buck on his hips unexpectedly and she sighed. Finally when his shirt was undone, she pulled his tie through the crisply ironed collar and kissed him as it came away. Benny moaned into the kiss and gripped the back of her head, holding hanks of hair as she fiddled with his belt with one hand. His trousers came away just as easily as his silken tie, off in one sweep. He lay there, cock erect as Joana climbed back on top of him and gazed down on him. Taking his manhood, she guided it into her core and impaled herself on it; Benny sighed as she did and held onto her hips as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, exposing her lovely neck.

Without preamble, Benny sat up and pulled her in closer to him and nipped and kissed at her neck making her groan in pleasure. She began to move then, and he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her each time. Pushing him back down, Joana leaned over him and he had a very nice view of her twins and raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled and worked him up and up. He could feel it now as he held her hips and added a little of his strength by helping her keep the pace, lifting her slightly every time she bounced. He heard her moan and say his name and he grinned smugly inwardly; man, who else had whores call out their names _while_ they were actually fucking them? It was too sweet and in a moment he knew he'd reach his peak. Finally after one final thrust, Benny got up and licked a trail all up Joana's throat before locking their mouths in a passionate kiss did he release in her. They lay there panting for awhile, and it was only when Benny gave her rump a hearty pat, did she climb off him and sit at his side as he sat up and looked over at her.

She was flushed, her hair was dishevelled and he grinned, flicked a strand out of her eyes, and he gave her a soft kiss before getting up and dressing himself. Joana sat on the bed and lit a cigarette, Benny _never_ stayed. He always disappeared after what he was there for. Threading his arms through his holster, Joana watched as he rummaged around for his jacket and shoes and wondered if all the Chairmen were the same as Benny.


	12. That Many Men Were Dead

Chapter 12: That Many Men Were Dead

AJ grimaced as a bullet whizzed past her. Ducking behind a dusty red boulder, she winced as another bullet ricocheted off the rock. She grasped at Bubba and prayed to a God that she didn't wholly believe in, but prayed that she'd hit her mark and she wouldn't drop her gun. One, two, three; she lurched round the side of the boulder breaking cover and looked through Bubba's scope and took her shot. The two Powder Gangers went down, and AJ sighed relieved.

Her shoulders sagged and she sat back and gently rested her head back on the rock and breathed heavily. Primm wasn't too far off now, an hour, maybe more if there were any more of those damn convicts cluttering up the I15. Wiping her face, AJ took a drink of water and guzzled it greedily. Looking up from the bottle, she thought it strange to be heading back to Vegas. She'd be returning there after a fruitless venture out into the wastes; she sighed downtrodden and thought that she couldn't believe she gave up her digs at the Wrangler for this shit. After a moment's respite, AJ got up and peeked over the rock she was using as cover and cocked an eyebrow. Nothing there. She realised that the caravan she'd encountered before her brush with the Khans just before she'd been shot had been ravaged by these so called 'Powder Gangers' AJ was annoyed; oh, our brave _saviours_, the NCR! Can't even look after a bunch of thick-as-shit convicts. She shook her head barbed and broke cover properly, gingerly picking her way around the two bodies.

She would have taken their clothes, but thought better of it considering the NCR trucks she had spotted up ahead near Primm. The _last_ thing she needed was to be shot again. She consigned herself to only taking one of their black body warmers that was filled to the teeth with grenades and an all manner of other fun stuff; C4, enough dynamite to make Easy Pete cream his pants and some cherry bombs. AJ felt more secure now that she knew she was armed with more than just her revolver. Now she _really_ packed a punch, and people always thought twice about shooting someone who was literally a walking explosive, if they were gonna' be doing any shooting, they'd be getting dead right along with her. That thought oddly comforted her.

A noise behind her alerted the woman and she turned rapidly drawing her gun. One of 'em gangers, he was bending down to quietly get a gun that had fallen from one of his fellow gang member's now-dead hands, AJ cocked an eyebrow as his head snapped up at her turning and he gasped. Caught with his trousers round his ankles, AJ thought callously and cocked Bubba.

"No! Wait, please-!"

AJ felt Bubba's recoil and heard the familiar pop of one of her rounds leaving Bubba's oiled chamber. Within a second the Powder Ganger was down, AJ had taken a shot to his abdomen, but he wasn't dead. AJ rolled her eyes as the man writhed on the ground in agony and screamed. Why could she never get a good shot close-range? Stepping over to him, AJ planted her feet on either side of him and stood over him, glaring down darkly at him; he was waving bloody palms at her begging for his life and swearing to that God guy that he wanted to live. AJ ignored him and aimed Bubba's nozzle at his face and squeezed the trigger, ending his suffering. When he was still and silent, AJ took a breath and holstered Bubba before turning her keen gaze over towards Primm and took a breath. She was genuinely uneasy about what she'd find there, smoke was rising from the town disconcertingly and why the hell were the NCR floating about the area? Checking in with her Pip-Boy, she saw that Primm wasn't even half a mile wander and nodded to herself before leaving the area that was littered with the bodies of dead Powder Gangers and felt none one scrap of remorse for killin' 'em.

When she was finally on Primm, AJ gasped appalled. The town was blown to shit. Literally, the whole fucking place was levelled. AJ fumed and marched through the NCR's little encampment and burst into one of the tents. There was a bustle of movement upon her intrusion, and a brace of guns were aimed at her. She didn't shirk, nor did she offer an explanation; she cast her blazing eyes over all the troglodytes until she picked out the commanding officer, he waved a hand for his boys to desist, and cocked his head at her and gently led her outside, gripping her elbow. Once outside, AJ shrugged off his hand and turned with a snarl,

"What the hell's goin' on here?!"

The officer, Lieutenant Hayes his name was, sighed heavily and took a seat at one of the benches that were situated around a burning drum. He looked tired, AJ didn't care and slammed a hand down on the wood of the table, "_Hello_?! What's happening? Where are the townies?"

"Holed up," Hayes responded shortly and seemed to resent her tone. AJ scowled at him and demanded, "Then get them out! What happened, why's the place shot to rubble?" She watched as the NCR man looked out over the blasted town and she thought she saw a little glimmer of regret in his eyes, but since when did the New California Republic feel guilt for anything they ever fucking did? Stepping back, she gripped her forehead and grimaced as pain shot through her skull,

"Ow, shit!" She hissed under her breath and the Lieutenant got up and said crisply, "Powder Gangers have taken over the town. Most of the townies are holed up in the casino-"

"Not the Bison Steve?!"

The Lieutenant shrugged and AJ could feel her temper fraying at his discretion and she drew her gun and held it shakily, "Boy, you better start being a little more forthcomin' and I'd consider it a kindness if you could tell me what the fuck's happenin' with Primm at the moment, I got friends in there who may need some rescuin'." At that Hayes's eyes were no longer on her gun and his shoulders dropped,

"I understand, Primm's an important _tactical_ position-" He began softly and AJ was immediately annoyed that he didn't seem to be taking her threat of shooting that green beret clean off his pretty head seriously,

"I don't give two flying fucks whether it's tactical or not! Get in there-"

"Look around you; we don't have the man-power needed to get the people of Primm out. We need another squad and the NCR's stretched thin enough as it is." AJ nodded and leaned forward,

"You're soldiers, right? I thought you were supposed to have, oh, those things called _tactics_. Surely a small platoon of young NCR troops can outwit a bunch of yokel convicts?"

"You'd think," Hayes agreed, "but they're armed to the gills with C4 and any other explosive devices they've managed to get their hands on." AJ frowned and absently lowered her gun, "Where'd they get the boom-tech?" Hayes reddened and AJ cocked an eyebrow, "No..." She shook her head and chortled, "Not from you guys, surely?! What, they escaped _your_ prison and then took your own God damn dyno?!" She laughed again and ignored the young Lieutenant's indignant stare as she dissolved into to all intents and appearances a _fit_ of laughter.

When her chuckles abated she wiped away a tear and looked at the Lieutenant condescendingly and shrugged her shoulders at him before turning on her heel to leave.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" He ran and barred her way, "Where d'you think you're going, civilian?" AJ scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Who's the civilian here, honey? You or me? A guy who's supposed to be protecting folk, or the soft little woman who's gonna' go in there and choke out every single last one of those Powder Gangers she sees?" When he didn't answer, she nodded and said, "Yeah. That's what I thought, now move aside." He didn't and drew his pistol and held up AJ. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on her hips. Shifting, her eyebrows raised, she mocked,

"Oho, NCR's breedin' 'em with a bit of back bone now?"

"More than you can handle, civilian, now get back!"

"Not enough to go in there and rescue those poor people!" She retorted and placed a hand over her chest, Hayes watched and she saw him stiffen with realisation as her hand covered a grenade, one finger hooked in the pin. She cocked an eyebrow and challenged him very dangerously,

"You think I won't kill an army boy? Blow us _both_ up?" She uttered in the darkness, the flames danced over her bruised face as she went on, "And if you think I wouldn't then you'd be _very_ wrong. Now move."

Her heart was hammering; the trick with this little threat was to get this idiot to buy her forewarning that she would actually pull out the pin. An intense silence played out, AJ feared she'd actually need to pull the clip. Finally, the Lieutenant dropped his gun and sighed heavily, "Alright, you can go through, but it's your funeral...I can't do anything for you though. You get in a pinch in there then it's your ass."

AJ shrugged and pulled her hand away from her chest carefully and said, "It's always my ass. And not getting support from the NCR is common enough, I'm not surprised." He glowered at her and without a word ducked into another tent for a brief moment. When he returned he had a little doctor's bag and a pair of goggles in his hands.

"Here, you'll need these. Those bastards have a lot of 'boom-tech' as you said. Good luck."

Quiet as a shadow, AJ ducked along the main road of Primm. The town was still smouldering. AJ was surprised to see that it was quiet, for a bunch of lunatics with a lot of fire-power, the Powder Gangers seemed to be silent bunch – well, when they weren't blowing shit up. She could hear some distant chatter up ahead, wincing as she tried to hear and get out of anyone's eye line; AJ took cover and poked her head round the corner of the Vikki and Vance. There were two Powder Gangers there – they looked to be guarding the doors. AJ guessed that's where the folks from town where taking refuge. Made sense; not one person from Primm would take to the Bison Steve. Glaring at the gangers, AJ bit her lip when she saw one get up and take a piss, his back to her and his companion. Now was as good-a time as any she decided and took her shot,

The one who was relieving himself went down first, AJ jumped back as his head exploded in a mass of crimson. His buddy shouted in a panic and ran over to where his now-dead friend lay. AJ didn't give him time to grieve before she pulled Bubba's trigger again and emptied it into the second one's temple. He was flung to the side as he went down; AJ was sweating, but all in all, they were fairly easy pickings and holstered Bubba silently as she made her way over to the dead gang members and began picking over their corpses. She found two very appealing pieces; mercantile mercenary gear. Standard across the board, but better than a Vault jumpsuit, AJ reckoned and a sturdy pair of leather gauntlets, fingerless and thick enough so she wouldn't callous her hands. Stowing the grunt's gear in her own pack, she remembered to pull on the goggles Hayes had given her and retrieved Bubba from his place on her hip as she sneaked into the Vikki and Vance; and hoped to God that the residents of Primm were in here and _not_ across the street.

The Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum was full, most if not all of Primm's townies had taken refuge there from the Powder Gangers. AJ was deliberately battering her already damaged head off of one of the walls while Johnson droned on and on about how he was going to (quote) 'skin that lily-livered, no good, suited and booted, fancy-haired varmint until there was nothin' left of him'. He went on like that for roughly an hour, AJ's soft thuds against the wall almost seemed to stress each insult and threat, it was only when sweet old Ruby stepped in did they both stop the swear-addled, thud emphasised melody.

"Right, okay, enough you two. AJ, sit down,"

"Yes, ma'am."

AJ said and Ruby asked sweetly, "Can I get you a drink sweetheart?" She touched AJ's face and looked concerned, AJ smiled and bobbed her head, "Please, _Christ_, yes. I'll have a scotch." Ruby nodded and turned to Johnson and smiled; AJ had to admit, Ruby was so darn sweet, nobody could be angry around her for even a moment and she watched as Johnson softened and sank into a seat across from AJ as Ruby enquired, "And you, Mr. Nash? Drink?" Johnson smiled tenderly and nodded, "Please, darlin'." When she scooted off, Johnson's face regained its hardness and he turned a bright eye on her and leaned forward,

"Now you listen here, when your Pops lived here – God rest his soul – me and him were like _brothers_, y'hear? Anything happens to you, I ain't being a good brother, so you'll abandon this revenge nonsense and just cool it."

At that AJ sighed, which only fuelled Johnson's anger, "I mean it, girl. You are _not_ too old for a spankin'." She giggled and Johnson leaned back as Ruby brought over their drinks and sat at the side of the table between her fiery husband and an equally as fiery AJ. "Look, that damn job had weird written all over it; I shouldn't have sent you..." AJ's face relaxed and she reached out a hand, but Ruby halted her with a little shake of her head and gently patted her husband's hand,

"It weren't your fault, John. AJ doesn't blame you, do you, honey?"

AJ shook her head and wrapped her slow fingers around her glass. Ruby watched her as she did and her dark eyes flicked up and looked on as AJ's expression turned from determined to annoyed as she couldn't quite grip the cold glass. When she eventually got it, AJ swallowed the drink down,

"Of course I don't blame you, Johnson. I blame the bastard – sorry, Ruby – that shot me. I have to get him back, Johnson, I wanna' know what's so important about that damn chip. The guy looked partial to money, so why would he shoot me for that thing when he could probably afford one of his own?"

"No! AJ you stop this and you stop it now! You're just like your damn Pops, like a bloody dog with a bone. What's done is done, you just lay low and thank your lucky stars you're alive."

She shook her head, "Johnson, I _need_ to know more about that delivery. That guy knew exactly where to find me – it was pre-emptive, I'm positive." At that the older man sighed and ran a gnarled hand down his haggard face as Ruby and AJ watched him carefully. Rubbing his chin, his eyes slid over to her and he shook his head and sighed, "What can I say? The job was weird; commissioned by a cowboy robot," AJ frowned, "What, Primm-Slim?" Johnson shook his head, "Nah, he was bigger n' Slim, and talked more like you or me." AJ nodded for him to go on,

"Another guy was supposed to take the job, but when he looked down the list he saw your name."

AJ's brow cocked, "So?" Johnson took a sip of his whiskey and said, "_So_, he saw your name and didn't take the job. I says to him, hold up, son. That's some good cap right there. Guy just shook his head and says, 'No, let courier number six carry the package.' Then he just up and walked out."

"Y'know where he went?"

Johnson shrugged, "No, didn't see him again. But all the packages were..._whimsy_."

"'Whimsy?'"

"Yeah, stuff in the packages; fluffy dice, big chess pieces and stuff like that. Yours was the only one of any _real_ value and that's why I thought it best to have you carry it and not one of the softer ones...if I'd known...Damn it, if I'd only _known_!" Ruby was quick to console her husband and gently take his hand,

"Johnson, it wasn't your fault," AJ said consolingly and flexed her hands absently. The old man saw her do this and nodded, "What's up young'in? You haven't been partial to that jet have you?" AJ frowned and looked down at her hands and shrugged,

"What? Oh, nah, the Doc over in Goodsprings thinks the shot to my head may have caused some difficulty moving my fingers; guess I didn't _realise_ I was doin' it." When she said that Johnson groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face, "No, you shouldn't be goin after that guy, kid. If he can shoot you once, he'll do it again. If anything, just to keep you silent." AJ tapped a thumbnail off of her teeth and looked away, she flinched when Ruby softly touched her shoulder and nodded in agreement with her husband,

"Mr. Nash is right, darlin' you can't go after those New Vegas types. They devour folk, hurt 'em just to get the jump on people. Strong, weak, poor or rich; men like him don't care. Don't be reckless, sweetheart, especially when you've been given a second chance."

Ruby was so tender. Such a sweetie and AJ would have loved to have told her that she wasn't gonna' go and gut that stinking, bad-suit-wearin' hack. And she did, she opened up her dark eyes and smiled a very plastic smile at old Ruby Nash and lied,

"I think you're right, Rubes. Maybe I should take this as an opportunity to start again...I don't want to go throwing myself into danger after getting out so narrowly before. Thanks," Ruby smiled, "My pleasure, honey. Well I'm for my bed," She said getting up and AJ stood with her; as did Johnson, who kissed her sweetly on the cheek and bade her goodnight. When she was gone, he turned a sharp eye on AJ and sat back down.

"That was a _pleasant_ lie you just told my wife, what was it, a mercy or a kindness?" AJ didn't take well to being badgered. Even from old Johnson there was only so much she could take,

"It was a kindness, buddy. She'll see me again; I'm not runnin' off head-first to my death. That prick just caught me unawares last time. When I find him, I'll kill him and unlike him," She leaned forward for emphasis and hissed darkly in the dank and musty room,

"I double tap."


	13. Heart Of Rome

Chapter 13: Heart of Rome

Now, this wasn't right. AJ rolled over and held her head; it was _pounding_. Where the hell was she? She sat up and rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. Now this was downright unsettlin', then she heard a sound behind her, she jumped and whipped round; she was face-to-face was a big ol' ugly bighorner. Eyeing the thing, AJ's brow furrowed, what in the hell was she doin' sleeping outside..._somewhere_? Getting up, she looked around and realised that she was standing in a large field surrounded by bighorner calves at what appeared to be sunrise. The bighorners were all chewing happily munching away at their grass blatantly ignoring the dumb human who had woken up on their patch without a fucking clue as to why she was there. AJ gaped; this must be what going senile feels like. She told herself that she wasn't crazy, there had to be an explanation for this. She looked down,

She wasn't wearing her Vaultie getup anymore; well, that's a start in the right direction, she thought. She had – at some point – donned a simple light armour, it was red...The one's she'd filched off the dead Powder Gangers outside the Vikki and Vance. She could remember that, although only vaguely. She touched her face and felt her goggles the ones she got from that army boy. Frowning, she could barely remember when that had been, how long had it been since she'd – obviously – left Primm? Did she hightail it in the night, or did she leave during the day? AJ drew a total blank.

"Wha-?"

AJ gawped as she threw her wild and confused gaze around the field. The sun was rising slowly, all pink and yellow, but she didn't have time to admire the sights. Why would she come here? What the fuck was she doing before she blacked out? Absent-mindedly touching her head; she felt the Doc's bandage and it hit her; she must have blacked out because of _that_. She frowned and thought; yet another reason to put a bullet in that Vegas dick, now the cunt was stealing memories from her too! What a prick. When finally she began to slow her mind and calm herself, she began to understand what the fuck she had been doing, she could see now the stretch of I15 she had been following and thought it strange that she'd veered off so much and into this field. She must have been on her way to Novac by way of Nipton; yes! That was it! She had left Primm and followed the road, but the road was lost...no, not lost, but it cut off...Irradiated. She had made her way across it, barely. She could remember now, sort of.

It still didn't explain why she had collapsed out here, she felt her brow furrow; would this be a regular thing? She hoped not and shook herself to regain her composure and rifled around her pack for some water and a bite to eat. No water and all she had was a pack of fruit gums...awesome she thought bitterly and shrugged. She was close to Nipton; she recognised that ugly hamlet off in the distance and decided she'd restock there. With that, she ploughed on and couldn't help wonder what the hell she'd do if blacking out became a regular occurrence. Maybe it's because you're overtaxing yourself? She thought, the Doc had said to her that she was burning the candle at both ends by even getting out of _bed_, let alone running half-way back across the Mojave to the Strip. AJ was at a loss.

Travelling back along the Long 15, AJ yawned and tried to piece together the situation in her mind. If she suddenly started having black outs and passing out, what would she do? Nobody wanted a merc who was part-vegetable. What was next? AJ wondered if she would be drooling next. Waking up one day at the Old Mormon Fort dribbling away with the junkies? The blonde shivered at the thought and promised herself that before she went searching properly in New Vegas for that jackass in the checked suit she'd go and have a chat with Julie Farkas over at the fort. AJ grimaced at that little scenario; Julie was known to preach and give AJ little speeches in a vain bid to get her off the whiskey. Her main argument always standing that AJ was apt to bottles over the head when she drank the stuff and that it was _always_ Julie who had to patch her up. It was as good as a play according to James Garret when Julie pinned AJ in the bar and began to lecture her.

"Welcome to Nipton."

AJ mumbled aloud and rolled her eyes; look at Nipton trying to appear appealing, she thought to herself. With a scoff, AJ shook her head and took a step onwards before she halted and glanced up at the fairly pale morning sky. There were three columns of black smoke rising slowly from the town centre by the looks of it. AJ hit the ground and drew Bubba; edgily she minced her way round the rocks which surrounded the meat of the town and quietly by the rusted and battered old caravans. What she saw when she peeped round the corner made the woman retch;

All down the road, on either side; there were two rows of crosses. All the way down, about ten on each side – twenty in total, in one street _alone_ – hung men and women from crosses, crucified without mercy, all groaning, some retching and throwing up on themselves. AJ could even see that some of them were hanging there limp and dead, with no more will to sit and hang there anymore. Old men, old women, young women and young men, there was no discrimination; all of them just _hung_ there brutally slipping away slowly next to their neighbours. At the heart of this..._scene_, was a huge roaring fire that was built up of entirely tires. AJ's eye twitched when she heard screams coming from the base of that inferno and more bile came up.

She got up slowly; her hands were shaking quite violently taking the horrific imagery in. Taking a few ginger steps, AJ's boot crunched down on something and she looked down, terrified of what she'd see; and she was right to be terrified, under her boot was the partially charred skull. With a shriek, AJ jumped back and kicked the thing away from her. Appalled, AJ watched as some heads lolled her way, bleary, pain-filled eyes all looked at her blandly – all their mind's were given wholly to the pain that must have been racking their bodies. She gaped, shaking her head; she could do nothing for them without exposing them to more anguish. Her mouth was dry as she saw wrists that had been nailed into wood twitch at her approach. She knew what they wanted, but for fuck's sake! She _knew _she couldn't give them anything. Not here! With no stimpacks to dull any pain, no doctor, no nothing; AJ felt utterly helpless as she looked upon the poor people of Nipton.

AJ was no fool. She knew who had done this; Caesar's Legion. Those skirt-wearing sick fucks! A voice in AJ's mind bellowed. Then she made the painfully-slow walk down the road. Between two rows of twenty of the most unfortunate people AJ had ever had to see, she felt bitter tears sting her eyes. She blamed it on the smoke. No point crying for folk who're dead anyway, she told herself. Numbing herself against this atrocity was all she could do.

Don't look at them. Don't even give 'em an eye. Keep walking, stop lookin' at them!

"Miss! Miss, please!"

AJ stopped, a lump in her throat and her waxy eyelids closed over her eyes. She was sweating now, more so than when she'd been tied up in Goodsprings' graveyard. Even more so when she'd had a gun pointed at her head. She turned; and gazed up, an old man; scrawny old geezer. AJ's brow was knotted as she eyed him up on his cross, blood-stained and exhausted, he begged bitterly for AJ to shoot him,

"Please! I-I can't go on any longer! I watched them kill my _whole_ family, girl!"

Without even a moment's hesitation; AJ shot and put a bullet in the man's brain. With a growl, she turned Bubba's nozzle on the guy next to him; partially dead, but he seemed to more'n welcome AJ's bullet. All the way down the lines, she shot them all; tears cascading down her face as she did. They all hung wilted as she stood before the blaze at the bottom. She hadn't spared any of them her mercy. Wiping her face, she turned her furious glare behind her; whoever was on that tire fire was still screamin'. AJ tried to get a shot, but the flames were too thick; the fire too wild and she looked away from whomever was in there's suffering. As she turned away, she gasped; before her was a Legionarie soldier; his black eye visor kept his eyes hidden from her.

In one fluid movement, he smacked the butt of his machete into AJ's mouth and she fell back with a dull thud and grasped desperately for Bubba. There was no chance in fucking hell that she'd be on a cross. Not now, not today. She did _not_ get shot in the head just to be crucified by these skirt-wearin' wackos! No-fucking-way! She managed to grab her gun, but the machete was already pointed under her chin,

"Degenerates like _you_ belong on a cross."

He denounced her, and AJ without preamble hocked up all the phlegm and snot she could and spat right in his face. With a disgusted grimace, the soldier stepped back and AJ took his momentary distraction and pulled her leg back before springing it forwards and feeling her boot connect with his jaw breaking it. With a gurgle and a curse, he fell back and AJ got up, her gun in hand and cocked it while he leaned in the road at her mercy. She smiled a wild, feral-looking grin and as about to squeeze the trigger when she felt a nozzle pressed against her temple and a smooth voice utter,

"That is quite enough." She held up her gun and sighed. This was it.

"Do you know that was one of Caesar's troops you just disrespected?"

She nodded.

"Ah," Said the smooth voice, "Well, then, see; that just makes the crime _more_ of an atrocity. Surely if you knew, you would not have been so stupid as to think there would be no retribution, woman."

"Sorry," Smiled AJ rather weakly, "I've not brushed up on my crazy pleasantries of late." She turned an eye on her attackers, cocked an eyebrow and said insolently,

"So, how _do_ you say hello to people in Crazy Town?"

"Don't act smart, reprobate. It is quite fortunate that you happened by here...Fortunate for the Legion."

"Oh, yeah, good; because _I_ was going to say that 'happening' upon here today has made me fucking sick to my stomach, pal."

She heard a sigh, as though he could not be bothered with her derision. AJ yelped when he booted her shin without warning and she fell to her knees. Her hand got scorched in the hot ashes of the fire and she yanked it back. The soldier whose jaw she had broken got up then and made to kick her, but the one in the fox pelt and visor stopped him with a wave of his hand; AJ squinted from the pain in her leg and hand and looked up,

"Don't worry; I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these miscreants."

"Huh? What?"

AJ garbled and frowned, and the man shook his head again and offered her a very civil hand up. Scoffing at his offered hand; AJ hauled herself up and wiped her bloody mouth, watching the leader carefully as he said calmly,

"I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton," He said with a quiet coldness that made AJ shudder. "To memorise it's every detail." AJ backed away as he moved closer and hissed,

"And then, when you move on?" AJ didn't look away, "I want you to teach the lesson that Caesar's troops taught here, _especially_ to any NCR troops you run across."

At that AJ's brows were raised. Leaning forward, she cocked her head and let out a little 'huh' of brittle amusement. She paid no attention as the other troops seemed to squirm slightly at her reaction. Still laughing, she bent down and retrieved her gun. Holstering it, she turned a dark eye on the leader and sneered disdainfully,

"And what 'lessons' did you teach here?"

"Where to begin?"

Said the leader thoughtfully, taking off his visor; AJ was astounded to see that this man had soft eyes. They did not look like the eyes that would be lodged in the skull of a Legionarie fanatic. But with his visor off she could see a sharp prominent nose; looked like he was born to sniff out wantonness, iniquity, lust, chem.-misuse and everything else those frigid Legion pricks weren't allowed to do.

"That they are weak and we are strong?" He said, breaking her thought process softly. "This much was known already." He added with a slight nod. The frown on AJ's brow only grew deeper as she listened to this man's gentle tones that were draped in utter fucking madness,

"But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson."

Averting her eyes for a moment, AJ rubbed her chin and realised that the screams had died on the fire. Anger gripped her and shook her to her vey core, and she balled her fists and tried to remain calm and ask,

"What gives you the fuckin' right-"

"Nipton was a wicked place," He commented while sticking his boot into AJ's ribs. With a yip of pain she was on her belly with his boot pressing down on the back of her neck,

"Debased and corrupt, it served all comers – so long as they _paid_." The leader went on, thoughtlessly piling on pressure on AJ's neck. She could barely hear him,

"It was a town of whores. For a pittance, they agreed to lead those that they had sheltered into a trap."

AJ groaned as he relieved her neck of his boot and stepped back. She glowered at him,

"It was only when I sprang it, did the fools see that they were caught in it as well."

Rubbing her neck, AJ breathed heavily as the leader began to pace a little in his monologue,

"We herded them into the centre of town and told them their sins, the foremost being: disloyalty."

"Y-you captured them all?"

"Yes, I told them that when some Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished. The others were made to watch as I announced the lottery."

"Lottery?" AJ rasped and the leader nodded his head and pointed a finger at her,

"Yes and each man, woman and, child clutched their ticket. Each praying that the hunt might pass them by. They cared only for themselves. They did nothing and silently watched as 'loved ones' were dragged away to be killed."

"You sick motherfuck-ah!"

"It was a town of cowards." The leader stipulated after another kick to AJ's ribs. Writhing in the hot ash, AJ spat on the ground at his feet and he sighed, tiring of their conversation,

"They stood and watched as their fellows were burned, crucified and butchered one by one. You're sympathy is truly lost on them, girl."

"You're crimes are unforgivable."

AJ breathed venomously and watched as the leader put his visor back on and shrugged rather curtly and waved a hand, his troops began to march off, leaving AJ alone in the ashes. The leader too, turned to leave. An afterthought seemed to strike him as he half-turned and said over his shoulder,

"I bid you 'Vale' and hope that you'll do what I asked. True to Caesar."

AJ watched hatefully as the Legion's troops left her there and vowed spitefully that she'd get that bastard in the fox pelt back. It was a long while before she got up again; only finding the strength when she heard a crow caw overhead. With a grunt and a wince, AJ hefted herself up and out of the dirt and looked around the destroyed town of Nipton.

Glancing down, she frowned. At her foot, just under the toe of her boot she saw a little square of paper peeking out from under it. Curious, she bent down and plucked it from the ashes and squinted to read it. A hot flush of tears came to her eyes as she read the words 'lottery ticket' on it and threw it into the flames disgusted at her own ironic luck.


End file.
